Change your Life
by TVDDELENA111
Summary: Elena's life is perfect and simple. Until Damon Salvatore returns to Mystic Falls. There he meets 17 year old Elena who thinks that she has it all. What will she do when Damon becomes infatuated with her and jeopardises everything she's worked for? Will it make her rethink everything she think she knows? Will Damon's dark past catch up to him and will it drag Elena down as well?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the story line. All rights go to the producers.**

 **This is just a chapter to introduce the characters and their personalities as well as, kick start the plot line (Which will be very intricate). It is my first story so don't be too harsh on me please however, constructive criticism is welcome. I intend on updating once a week at least and will update regularly. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Grill was always busy on Fridays especially after a game at school, teenagers poured into the most family friendly bar in the small town, Mystic Falls. I sat at our table with my boyfriend Mason, my best friend Caroline and her boyfriend Tyler. The place was noisy and the boys were celebrating a win so everyone was in high spirits.

I look up at my slightly older boyfriend; his dirty blond hair was styled to perfection, and his blue eyes beamed with pride and success from his latest victory. I was so proud of him because at this rate he could get the football scholarship that he wants and, go to the same college that I want to go to. We would be able to stay together, it would be like a dream come true. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by my overly bubbly and enthusiastic friend.

"Elena, come to the bar with me to order some more drinks?" pleaded an already drunk Caroline, giving me a poor excuse for a pout. I didn't want to leave Masons consoling arms but I still reluctantly agreed, who knows what she would do if no one was there to help her.

We left the boys and walked over to the bar, whilst Caroline was blabbering away about something or the other, I waved over the bartender and ordered some more drinks, blocking out Caroline's voice. However, when I realise that she was being far too quiet to be considered normal by her standards I turned around. Caroline was gone and in her place was a rather handsome man. I was entranced by his cerulean blue eyes as they held my gaze. His long, black hair scattered around his face in a boyish kind of way, his leather jacket hung on his shoulders giving him a kind of bad-boy look that girls my age found attractive. He looked older; probably in his early twenties. But worst of all was that he would not stop looking at me.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asks in a deep, sultry voice.

"Uh… I already have one and I don't accept drinks from strangers,"

"Well how about you stay here and we get to know each other until you need another drink, by which point we won't be strangers anymore?" he persisted as the bartender brought over my drinks.

"Sorry but I have to get back to my boyfriend, maybe another time." I grab my drinks and go back to our table as fast as I could but, I could still feel his eyes on me and it was unnerving.

I slid into our booth right next to Mason and handed him his drink as he slid an arm around my waist glaring in the direction I just came from.

"Elena, who's the creep that was checking you out?" Tyler questions me with a half smirk.

"I don't know, I'm sure he means nothing by it," I reply nonchalantly with a shrug when Caroline points out that he tried talking to me. At that point I feel Mason's arms tight around my waist to the point where it hurts to breathe.

"Well Elena's taken so he can look somewhere else," Mason smiles at me in a sweet kind of way. I look over to the bar and am greeted with blue eyes again before quickly looking away. I smile back before turning towards the others to talk about the party at the Lockwood's next month. The Lockwood's were known for their parties and, Caroline loved them so I just sat there as they continued planning although, in the corner of my eye I can still see the _stranger_ gazing over at me.

* * *

After she had walked back over to her friends I stood there and watched her. Her hips swayed slightly in a way which made her appear even sexier. I couldn't stop looking, I was mesmerized by her. She had curves in all the right places and stunningly, healthy straight hair with, her almond shape doe brown eyes. She was beautiful. Everything about her screamed gorgeousness whether it was her olive skin or he soft voice which, caressed every word that left those sweet lips.

I start listening to their conversation using my strengthened hearing, I gathered from the dark haired boy that her name was Elena. Elena. It was a perfect fit for a perfect girl. I continued to watch her from my spot and I can see that the boy with dirty blond hair was crushing her with his big arms; making her breathing irregular. It continued to berate me almost as much as him saying that I could look elsewhere because, there was nowhere else I was looking expect at this little dove.

I continued like that, watching her from a distance. She didn't speak much in the group not that she really had the chance, thanks to the blond girl. I caught her glancing back at me a few times and I simply wiggled my eyebrows in response. I didn't like how the boy next to her was so close or the simple chaste kisses he planted on her cheek every now and again. I ordered another bourbon but the waiter look their drink orders so Elena didn't return to the bar. After about the guy's 5th beer I see her and her friends getting ready to leave. I leave a $50 bill on the counter and follow them to their cars.

"Elena I can drive I've barely had anything to drink!" The blond was shouting at her walking towards the driver's seat.

"Mason you've had at least 3 bears and are tipsy whereas, I've only had a WKD,"

"No Elena,"

"Please Mason," she begged whilst tugging on her arm and the asshole just stared at her before opening the car door to the driver's seat.

"I'm driving end of story babe," he said before beginning to climb into the car however, he stopped when he saw me in his wind shield mirror. He turned around to face my direction giving me the dirtiest look that he could muster before yelling "What the hell are you looking at creep!" His words were slightly slurred which only furthered my conclusion that he was too drunk to drive her home. He began to saunter towards me when she shouted out

"Mason just leave him, he hasn't done anything wrong let's just go home,"

"Hell has he done nothing wrong! The guy had been staring at you all night Elena! He's a fucking werido who needs to be taught a lesson." He said the last part with an almost smirk and I could see her looking at me with wide, glassy eyes. "Well creep, what is it you want because I think you should fuck off now and, leave me and my girlfriend in peace,"

"I don't believe leaving the lady in your care and, entrusting you to get her home safely in the state that you're in, is what's best for her," I respond in a very calm yet monotone voice.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Do you not know who I am? And I am in a perfectly fine state in case you were wondering," he exclaims whilst taking a few more steps towards me. Smearing the air with the, bitter alcohol on his breath as he spoke.

"You're clearly drunk and I think it would be wise if you let the lady drive," I replied in the same voice. With that he threw a punch in my direction however, I moved slightly so that he missed and kicked him so he tumbled forward to the floor.

"MASON!" she screech's and crouched down beside him helping him up. I can smell the small amount of blood coming from the side of his head. As soon as he is up, he shrugs Elena off of him and got right up in my face.

"Next time asshole, I won't miss. So watch your back." He turns around and got in the passenger's seat slamming the door shut. Elena follows him to the car before turning on the ignition and driving off. I stand still for a while until I felt rain splatter silently on my face and decide to go home.

When I get home I pour a tumbler of bourbon and sit opposite the fire pondering on the things that were on my mind. I missed my brother and I should never have gotten involved let alone run like I have. Hiding like a coward in this small town called Mystic Falls. Picking fights with teenage boys over some pathetic girl who I don't know but, am bewitched by. I should be facing _him_ not running away. I should be fighting for my friends and family. For _her_. I should be back at home; back in Italy helping everyone be free from that monster that has condemn us to this life. The life of a vampire.

* * *

I drove us back to my house fuming at Mason for acting out such as that but, also angry at the stranger that he might think that I needed his help. I pulled up and went straight indoors and Mason ran after me up the stairs. He knew I was upset and he knew that it was his fault. I plump down onto my bed as Mason came in treading slowly as if I would pounce at any moment. When he thought it was safe he slowly reaches out to stroke my face.

"I'm sorry Elena. I was a dick I know but I don't like other guys looking at you and telling me what to do, you know that,"

"Yeah I do but you crossed a line tonight by attacking a stranger. I get it he was a bit stalker-ish but he wasn't doing any harm,"

"I know babe, I know, I'm really really sorry," He sat down opposite me moving stray strands of hair out of my face. I looked up at him and gave smiled I could never be angry at that gorgeous face.

"It's alright I forgive you, just don't do it again. Okay," I give a quick peck on the lips and his blue eyes gazed down on me hungrily pleading for more. He obviously underestimated how stubborn I can be. He waited another moment to see if I would make a second move.

"Alright I will try," he relents and that was good enough for me. With that I reached up to hold his face and gave him a proper kiss. Before I knew it I have fallen backwards into my pillows and we were having a very intense and heated moment together. "I… love you… so much Lena," he whispers in between kisses. Peppering them along my neck and collar bone as he tugs at my top trying to gain access to more, it was then that I sat up. I knew that Dad was awake and if he heard us doing anything _inappropriate_ then I would be grounded forever. Mason looked at me with a slightly confused expression and, I pointed downstairs, he caught on to my indication before pulling me into a hug. We talk about pointless things for a while but at some point we fell asleep. Dad must of come in and told Mason he had to sleep on the sofa, he was very protective like that whereas Jeremy could have as many girls in his bed, I wasn't allowed unless Dad was working nights (Mom was a bit more lenient.)

* * *

I woke at around 8am, trudging sluggishly downstairs into the kitchen where Mom was making pancakes, and Jeremy and Mason were sitting opposite each other staring at their food. They didn't really get along, Jeremy always said he was an egotistical snob who was only dating me because I was a pretty girl from a founding family. Obviously I knew that Mason loved me but Jeremy was still young and couldn't possibly understand what Mason and I have.

"Morning hun, how was your sleep? Your Dad had to wake Mason up last night he wasn't very pleased," Mom greeted me whilst Jeremy snorted and Mason gave him the evil eyes.

"Yeah I'll deal with him later, I'm sure ice cream will make up for it," I replied whilst sitting down next to my boyfriend digging into my own plate full of pancakes.

"Yeah sure because you're the perfect Daddy's girl aren't you Elena. God if only he knew what you were really like," Jeremy taunted.

"Enough Jeremy." Mom's tone was clipped and abrupt which made my little brother shut up almost instantly. Breakfast carried on soundlessly until the moment was interrupted by a ring of Mason's phone of which he answered listening intently to what it was the caller had to say, before hanging up.

"Sorry babe, Dad needs me home early, apparently Tyler bailed on him today; probably at Caroline's. The guy cannot keep his hands off of her. It's irritating being around them." He explains and I nod in understanding. He thanks my Mom for breakfast before giving me a kiss goodbye and apologizing once more. I return to the table to finish my food when Mom asks

"Honey will you do me a favour?"

"Sure what do you need?"

"I need you to take this apple pie over to Mrs Flower's house just over the bridge, it's the anniversary of her son's death and you know how down she gets. Poor old woman." She elaborates.

"Sure thing, just give a chance to shower and I go straight there," I agree before running upstairs.

"And don't forget to grab some flowers on the way" she shouts up.

* * *

I was just leaving Mrs Flower's house and boy could that woman talk when I started up my car to notice that the engine sounded funny. The old lady came over and told me that there was a young man who lived in a house 5 minutes away who was forever working on his cars and, that he could perhaps help. With her vague directions I'm lead to a large, Victorian style boarding house belonging to the Salvatore family. I knock on the hard wooden door and waited silently. The door opened to reveal a very familiar stranger. He looked even better in the sunlight then in the bar. Dressed in all black with a half smirk he looked me up and down gracefully.

"The girl from the bar. Are you after that drink now that you realised that I might be good company? I have alcohol," He wiggled his eyebrows as his mouth widened into a very cocky grin.

Just my Luck.

"Actually, my car broke down and Mrs Flower's said that a young man lived here who could help,"

"Oh… well anything for a damsel in distress,"

"I am not a damsel in distress!"

"You are a damsel who is distressed over a broken down car. Ticks the box,"

"You're intolerable!" I exclaim walking off.

"Let's agree to disagree. Don't walk too far off I still need to get some basic tools!" He shouts after me but I continue walking anyway. He catches up quite quickly before beginning to examine the car.

"So what was wrong with it when you started it up?" he questions me with furrowed brows.

"It sounded funny," He looked up at me and maintained an intense look for a while before responding

"Well try it up again," I did as asked and then he motioned for me to cut the engine.

"Your right that is a dodgy engine, were gonna have to toe this thing back to mine. I hope you don't have anything to do today because this could take a while," he says in a voice that was way to chipper and sarcastic for my liking.

"Well I guess I don't now," I sigh

"Alright then let's go get my car so we can bring it back,"

"I will just wait here if you don't mind," I say feeling awkward at the idea of being in his car after last night. He raised his eye brows at me before replying

"Yes actually I do mind, now if you want your car fixed you best come with me or you can walk home,"

"I don't even know your name and you want me to get in a car with you,"

"You really don't like strangers do you Elena? And just to clarify my name is Damon… Damon Salvatore."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya guys I've decided that I'm going to update on Fridays because it is the best day of the week! This is all Damon and Elena in this chapter whop whop. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.**

* * *

I stand frozen like ice as he walks off. How the hell did he know my name? After a few seconds my legs start to move so that I can catch up, get my car fixed and get the hell outta here.

"How do you know my name? Are you some sort of serial killer? Or are in the FBI? Oh my god have you had some private investigator stalk me?" I pester him with a serious lack of patience.

"No, No, No and No again," He said bluntly not even turning his head to look at me.

"Then how did you…"

"I overheard it yesterday outside in the carpark,"

"Oh, that makes sense," I mumble looking at the ground as we walk in silence to his house. He walks round the garage and unlocks the door revealing a blue Camaro. He opens the car door and gets. I stand there in awe for a moment looking at a classic model that has clearly had some work done to it. It was a beautiful looking car even though I didn't know a lot about them I could a good car if I saw one. And boy was this a good car.

"Are you going to just stand there or, are you actually going to get in?" he asks in a bored voice. I hurry over and get in, we didn't talk Damon just toed my car back to his place and started work on it outside. I sat there for a while in awkward silence before grabbing the courage to strike a conversation.

"So… Damon, what do you do? Are you a mechanic?" he looks up at me for a moment before looking back down.

"No I don't work at the moment, I just enjoy a good piece of machinery"

"What did you used to do then?"

"I was in the army for a while before leaving to work in a corporation as one of the C.E.O's,"

"Oh why did you leave?"

"I had a dispute with my boss," he answers and his jaw clenches giving me the impression that there is more to the story than that. "What about you Miss Questions what is it you do?"

"I'm about to become a senior and after that I want to go to Columbia University to study medicine," I say with a smile on my face.

"Medicine, what do you want to be?"

"Surgeon like my dad but, I used to want be a haematologist,"

"A haematologist," he says more as a statement giving me a baffled look.

"Yeah someone who works with blood and diseases in the bone marrow,"

"Yeah I know but, it's a bit of a strange choice for a 17 year old," he says with a confused expression on his face.

"How did you know I was seventeen?"

"I guessed you said you was about to become a senior so you're not 18, and you look too old to be 16. Plus you drive," he shrugs his shoulders.

"I still think you're member of the FBI and you did a background check on me," I joke and he half laughs

"You wait I'll get you when you won't see it coming," He laughs and I laugh back and, we continue on talking about mindless things for at least another hour. Until I hear my stomach growl.

"Do you want something to eat I mean it is lunch time gone?" he asks putting whatever tool he was holding down.

"Um… sure," I say hesitantly getting up from my spot on the curb. He chuckles

"You sound worried but since technically I'm not a stranger anymore and, I won't kill you yet because it's likely you'll see it coming, I think you're good," I begin to laugh along with him at this.

"Come on I'll lead the way," He says nodding towards the door.

I step inside and am immediately taken back by the sheer beauty of the place. It is decorated in an old fashion style with portraits and paintings along the hallway, and a luxurious looking rug on the floor. There was a musty smell that lingered in the air as we walked through to the kitchen. It was very woody and was most likely from the trees that surrounded the house in a shielded kind of way.

Damon opened some French doors into a very large and more modern kitchen. The open windows looked right into the forest giving the room a very enclosed feeling despite it being so big. There was an island in the centre of the room with stools around it and, a vase of sunflowers in the middle.

"What do you like to eat?" He asks after washing the grease off of his hands and opening the fridge.

"I'm not really fussy to be honest," He gives me a look as if to say I don't know what I talking about.

"How does pasta sound to you?"

"Good like I said I eat most things," he grabs some tomatoes, onions and other sorts of food, herbs and utensil before beginning to cook. I start to feel bad, I didn't realise he would actually cook for me from scratch. Normally when I make pasta I just put some dried pasta and ready-made sauce together and viola food! I offer to help but he declines.

"I am going to change your opinion on fussiness, by showing you what a good Italian recipe can do to your taste buds," He claims before tasting his own sauce.

"Is it a recipe off of the internet because my mom tried that before and it tasted awful," I asked with a disgusted look on my face but, it completely disappears when he turns to look at me with a very cold and intense glare. "Did I say something wr…"

"I would never, ever use a recipe that was not given to me or passed down by my very own mother. She was a fabulous cook and had her own restaurant which was the best in Florence, everybody wanted to taste her cuisine." He tells me with a gleam in his eyes as he turns back to his cooking which is beginning to smell delicious.

"Did she teach you how to cook?" I ask and he simply nods his head in response. We stay in a comfortable silence until he begins to dish it up onto a plate. "Should I get some drinks?"

"No just go sit down, go through the other set of doors and I will bring some in," He instructs softly. I do as he says and find a veranda with a table for two which I sit at. Soon after he follows me with some empty glasses and a bottle of wine before going back in to retrieve the food. He places the plate in front of me with a grin.

"Well this is fancy for a simple lunch," I say with a sceptical look on my face

"The wine goes well with this pasta, it brings out the flavours,"

"Is that your excuse for trying to get me drunk?" I laugh and he smirks right back before pouring me a glass.

"Just try your food and enjoy," He says and I grab a fork full of pasta and put it into my mouth. Instantly I am greeted with a burst of flavours that leave my mouth craving more, and I tried hard to contain my moan but it wasn't enough.

"Now have a sip of the wine," he laughs and I do so and find that he wasn't lying earlier it really does compliment the food. We continued with idle chit chat until the food was all gone and I was well and truly stuffed. I take the plates out and I wash up as a way of saying thank you for giving something so delightful to eat and, he continues on my car. Strangely enough I found myself thoroughly enjoying his company, I brought some coffees outside and stand next to my car, watching as he diligently makes changes to my carbe.

He tells me more about himself and about his time in the army which he went straight into when he turned 18 instead of going to college. He tells me how he was born and raised in Italy and how one day he wants to return there.

"What do you want to beside be a surgeon, what do you see yourself doing in the future?" he asks me sitting as I lean against the car casually.

"I don't really know, I suppose once I have my degree I will join my dad's practice and help him out, I could see myself marrying Mason much to my dad's pleasure and brothers displeasure. Having children just the general white picket fence,"

"Marrying Mason are you two that serious?" He asked with a frown on his face and somewhat sad eyes.

"I don't know Caroline's forever telling me that we are epic loves and we are soul mates and that malarkey. People think we are the golden couple and we are… I suppose. I think I love Mason but I don't really know what a relationship is like with anyone else so I can't compare," I explain solemnly as he comes to stand beside me looking out toward the forest with our hands slightly touching.

"Have you asked him?" he questions emotionlessly

"He just tells me he loves me but, he's forever looking at other girls and it makes me question him and his motives. My brother Jeremy says he's only dating me for his image and a nice bit of arm candy," I can feel my eye brimming with tears thinking back to the way he flirts with other people and sometimes completely ignores me.

I feel Damon's gaze on me as I continue looking into the distance. I don't want his pity because deep down I know Mason loves me and he does truly mean it. I feel strong arms wrap themselves around me and hold me I tight however, comforting embrace.

"Shhh don't cry any, guy would be smitten to have you by his side. I couldn't imagine looking at any other girl if I had a girl as stunning and intelligent as you as my girlfriend. I doubt he means anything by it," He whispers is a soothing voice and I nod despite remembering, all the times when I could smell the girls perfume on him. Or when I see lipstick that was too red to be mine on his lips.

"Thanks I'm sure it's just me being paranoid," I lie smoothly and wipe away my traitorous tears when Fall Out Boy begins to blare from my phone. I look at the screen to see it's my mom and I answer whilst removing myself from Damon's arms.

"Hiya Mom what's up?" I answer

"Where in God's name are you? Mason said you didn't show up today and he tried texting you but you didn't reply. Don't tell me you've been talking to Mrs Flowers for 5 hours,"

"Oh crap, sorry Mom I'll call him straight away. My car was dodgy and I didn't feel safe driving it, so Mrs Flowers said there was someone in the next house along who could help,"

"Shouldn't you have a professional look at that honey?"

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing, he's been very helpful and such a gentleman," I hear Damon chuckle in the background when I say this.

"What's his name dear?"

"Damon Salvatore he lives close to Mrs Flowers where the woods are near the falls,"

"Oooh he must be from the founding families you must ask him for me, and if so invite him to dinner on Wednesday with the Lockwood's," she squealed excitedly like a 5 year old.

"Will do Mom see you later,"

"Bye hun and don't forget to call Mason back." With that she hung up and I put my phone in my pocket. I turn around to see Damon washing his hands.

"All done princess your carriage awaits you," he tells me gesturing with his hands.

"Aww thank you so much I don't know what I would have done without you," I thank him with a smile on my face. He nods at before closing the door to his garage.

"I'm ordering pizza if you want to stick around,"

"Yeah sure I've just got to make a phone call and I'll be right in," I take out my phone and dial Mason's number. He answers on the 3rd ring.

"Elena where the hell were you today? Mom was really upset that you weren't there, you said you would help her!" He yells down the phone.

"I know I'm sorry my car broke down,"

"Well next time make sure it's in working order so you actually show up!" he hangs up before I could even reply. Frustrated, I go inside and find Damon sitting gracefully with his feet propped up, next to a fire place with a glass of what looks like cranberry juice in his hand.

* * *

After pouring some blood into a glass curiosity gets the better of me and I listen into Elena's brief conversation. Mason basically yells at her for something that was not her fault. What a prick. I didn't like it earlier when she was crying over him, if I ever catch him with another girl, I'll break all of his fingers. One by one.

All day I had been captivated by her beauty and her persistent need to know everything about me. The way she asked about my family and where I grew up, and told me how annoying her little brother was and, how old fashioned her parents were. She had a heart of gold and it was wonderful. I hear her open the door and approach me from behind quietly.

"I hope you like meat feast," I tell her when she sits next to me.

"Yeah that's cool, I was thinking I could take you out for a drink afterwards to say thank you for today," she looks at me with bright eyes and fidgets with the bottom of her shirt.

"I was only doing what any other person would," I say trying to come across as modest when, all I wanted to do was take her out and spend the night with her legs wrapped around me in my bed.

"Yes but not only did you fix my car and cook me food but… I had fun today… with a complete stranger,"

"Back to the stranger thing, I think my top secret FBI mission might take me longer than I thought," I sigh sarcastically earning a giggle from her sweet mouth and, it's like music to my ears. The perfect melody. If only she would let me turn it into a harmony but, a harmony takes two.

"I don't really think you're a stranger anymore," she says shyly

"So what does that make me?" I ask edging closer to her. She bites her bottom lip with a frown before answering

"Hmmm an acquaintance," she laughs deviously.

"I don't think that's enough Miss Elena,"

"Okay you're a type of friend I suppose," she tells me and I give a dignified grin.

* * *

Within no time the pizza was here and on its way to disappearing again. Elena had her legs propped up on my lap whilst laughing at one of my jokes, her hair sprawled out around her like a halo. The past hour had been endless talking and eating and, I was feeling great since I have some blood in my system.

I have never met a girl so energetic and caring before. She has it all, straight A's, good looks and the most alluring charm. I am completely taken by her and the intrigue is soaring. I find myself wanting to know everything about right down to the last detail. Her favourite singer, her favourite movie. Most embarrassing story ever, all of I want to know!

I know she is forever trying to impress her parents because they have such high expectations and I realise how rare these amusing moments are for her. She won't let her hair down and always needs to be amazing for them and, I take pleasure knowing that she is comfortable enough to let me see the real her.

"Damon, just out of interest are you from one of the founding families, my mom says the Salvatore's were a founding family here," She asks me and I nod my head.

"This house is one of many estates owned by my family. Obviously there were many other families which founded this town such as the Lockwood's, Forbes, Gilberts and Fells,"

"Yeah my family is a founding family,"

"Which one?"

"Gilbert,"

"Elena Gilbert now I can a background check," she giggles at this.

"Mom wanted to invite you to dinner on Wednesday with the Lockwood's at my house if you're interested," she queried shyly I smile at her.

"I would love to Miss Gilbert," she writes down her address on a piece of paper and we exchange numbers.

"Yep, I can definitely stalk you know I have your phone number and address,"

"You do that, just no peeking through my bedroom window alright," she says more like an order and I chortle as she points her index finger at me giving me sarcastic evil eyes. She sits up moving her legs from mine and I instantly feel withdrawal symptoms from the lack of touching between us, as the cold air takes her place.

"So about that drink?"

"Sure thing as long as my car doesn't explode half way down the road," she says whilst getting up.

"Do you think I would get into a car which I had set to explode? If it makes you feel better I'll drive," I offer. She ponders this for a moment before nodding her head.

"Alright then let's hit the road," I grab my leather jacket and were off.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter contains explicit content at the end of this chapter so if you don't want to read it then you can skip easily however, the story is rated M.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

* * *

The place was packed for a Saturday afternoon, Elena and I went to the bar and ordered some drinks and spent hours talking by which point Elena was slightly drunk but, she had seriously loosened up. She wasn't the quiet little mouse like she was last night, no she was a fun loving, happy girl when there was no one around to tame her. The song Lean on by Dj Snake and she started getting excited.

"Damon dance with me," She shrieked tugging on my in an attempt to get me on the dance floor. The idea didn't sound too bad, in fact having Elena's body against mine sounded like a fine idea so I went along.

I place my hands on her waist as she moves her hips to the beat, singing along. She moves her hands through my hair twisting it through her fingers, biting her lip. I was severely turned on by her, the way she smelt to my vampire senses is exotic, her alluring brown orbs, her body pressed to mine. She was perfect for me. I just needed to make her mine.

When things began to get uncomfortable I realized I should probably get her home since it was late and she was absolutely plastered. Much to her dismay I put her in her car and drove her home by which point she had fallen asleep; she looked adorable. My own little angle. I soon realised I was too far gone.

I parked her car and picked her up with ease and, walked up the steps of her porch to the front door before ringing the bell. A man with features similar to Elena opened the door with a very disapproving frown on his face.

"Is this where my daughters been all day, at the bar," he huffed

"No most of the day she was with me whilst I fixed her car," I informed him and he look at me before nodding and taking Elena inside the house.

"Thank you for bringing her home, I hope this is not a regular occurrence," he says more of an order than a statement.

"No problem Mr Gilbert," I said already scheming on other ways to spend time with his daughter. He closed the door and I walked until I was nowhere to be seen before, using a better pace to get home.

Today and been a good day and hopefully there will be more to come.

* * *

Pain.

I swear someone was smashing my head up with a hammer.

I felt like absolute crap I slowly opened my eyes only, to be attacked by the sunlight where I didn't close my curtains. In fact I don't even remember coming home. The last thing I remember was talking with Damon at the grill.

Eventually I get up and have a warm shower before dressing in short shorts and a tank top since I had been made aware of the suns presence today. I tied my hair up and brushed my teeth before treading downstairs with a bounce in my step. I sat down in the kitchen after making a cup of coffee and a slice of toast. Mom was going through her diary, Jeremy was eating his breakfast and dad was reading the newspaper until he put it down, to give a long hard look.

"Elena," he says and I know I'm trouble. Mom and Jeremy look up knowing something bad was going to happen and, I could feel the air turn sour.

"Yes Dad,"

"Would you care to explain why a much older man brought home my extremely, drunk daughter at half past one in the morning," his tone is cold and I know I was stepping on eggshells.

"Um… well… he's not that much older. I think." I mumble and suddenly there is a loud bang on the table as my father slams his hand down upon it. He towers over with a threatening glare in his eyes and I flinch backwards.

"I do not expect my daughter to be with any type of man that is not family or her boyfriend. Whom might I add saw you along with the rest of town dancing provocatively with another man's arms around you!" he yells at me and I instantly feel bad.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't you dare Elena Marie Gilbert, you have disgraced our family and your behaviour was utterly disgusting!"

"I didn't mean to dad, I don't even remember it,"

"Well that says it all doesn't it, now get out of my sight!" He hollers at me and I slide out of my seat, run upstairs and lock the door. I find my hiding spot and pull out my diary and let the words flow.

 _I feel awful Dad just yelled at me for spending last night with Damon. I spend all of my time trying to please him and be the perfect daughter. I know that he is absolutely pleased that I'm following in his footsteps as a surgeon and not a haematologist and, he is taken with the fact that I am dating the mayor's son, (which he likes to remind me of all the time). It's like the only thing that matters is his reputation and not his family. I think that if I broke up with Mason he would actually disown me, mind you would date me then? No one would come near me because they were all scared of my Dad even Mason was at first._

 _What's worse though is that I enjoyed myself yesterday with Damon. He seems like a really nice, genuine guy. He's a bit guarded at times as well as, being very intense and intimidating but think I find that quite attractive. I don't like him that sense but you can't miss the fact that he is drop-dead gorgeous._

 _Anyway I have homework to do_

 _Love Elena xx_

* * *

I spent the rest of my day doing homework it was Dads day off and I didn't want to have him full on yell at me again, so I hibernated in my bedroom despite being hungry and thirsty. When I heard Jeremy in his room I begged him to go and get me a drink and something to eat. He took so long I thought he forgot about me until he knocked on my door with McDonalds.

Normally its Jeremy getting this kind of treatment from Dad because, he entertains the idea of being the only fuck up in the family and, I have pizza delivery on speed dial for him.

"How's it going big sis?"

"Bored out of my mind, how do you do this all the time?"

"Well you know how the slates off of the roof above the decking keep coming off…"

"You don't!" I gasp in horror that my brother climbs out of his room god knows what he gets up to. He winks at me before stealing a fry.

"Who's the guy?"

"His name's Damon Salvatore, he fixed my car for me yesterday and cooked me lunch whilst I was waiting. So I brought him a drink to say thank you but I was having so much fun I didn't want to go home… so I didn't," I explain nonchalantly with a sigh.

"You're joining the dark side Lena,"

"It's not that it's just sometimes I need a break, everything is so hectic with finals coming up soon and Miss Mystic which, mom's going to want me to compete for and everything else, I just want to relax,"

"Yeah, that's where booze comes in," he sighs

"You know one day dad is going to go off his rocker at you,"

"Most likely the day he realises I'm not a virgin,"

"You're not?"

"You know Vicki Donovan?" he asks when he knows I know her because, she's Matt's older sister.

"Matt's sister who is a serious drug addict,"

"Yep," he says popping the 'p'. "Just don't got too wild because, then this," He gestures to my room. "Will become a regular occurrence and I must say it does lose its novelty," he tells me sarcastically.

"I just think I was revelling in the chance to let my hair down and have fun, without being so uptight,"

"Yeah I don't envy you, anyway I'm gonna love ya and leave ya sis," he says getting off of my bed.

"Alright thanks Jer you're a life saver," I tell him before he walks out of my room. I check my phone and I have a message from Damon

 **Hows your hangover sleepy head ;) – D**

I close the screen without replying going back to my work until I hear the door open and close to signal Dad leaving for work. I go downstairs to see mom watering the flowers in the garden. I step outside into the shimmering sun allowing the warmth to engulf me, and she gives me a kind smile.

"I wouldn't worry sweetie you know what your dad's like," she reassures me softly

"I know I feel bad for what happened and he is from a founding family like you said," she gives me a sympathetic look.

"Did you invite him to dinner on Wednesday?"

"Yes," I mumble

"Well that should be interesting," She half sighs

"He honestly didn't mean anything by it he was the perfect gentleman but, it was nice to hang out with someone who didn't know me as Grayson Gilberts perfect daughter who had to be perfect all the time," she nods her head silently not commenting, knowing how tough I found it sometimes. It was like I was constantly being weighed down by my dad and his incessant need to be a model family.

"Sweetie I do think you need to talk to Mason though," she suggests

"I know I might go and see him now if you don't mind?"

"Of course not just be back before 1am because that's when your Dad gets home,"

I run out to my car and get in the driver's seat and it smells of Damon's cologne which was a pleasant surprise. Before I know it I'm pulling up to the Lockwood Manor. I knock on the door and am greeted by Carol Lockwood.

"Elena dear where were you yesterday?" She asks in an overly sweet voice.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Lockwood my car broke down I couldn't go anywhere whilst I waited for it to be fixed," I apologize politely

"That's alright dear, no worries were you looking for Mason sweetie,"

"Yes is he here?" I ask

"Yes he's up in his room just go through," she steps aside to let me in and I make my way up the large staircase to his room and knock on his door.

"Come in," I hear his voice call out. I step inside and he looks up at me with an unreadable expression before, getting up from his set and coming towards me. He pulls me into a hug, his strong arms holding me tightly and, presses a soft yet longing kiss to my lips. His strong hands gliding through my hair; feeling each and every lock until, his fingers clasp around the chestnut strands yanking my head backwards.

My head feels like it's on fire as he holds it in a tight grip.

"Oww Mason let go you're hurting me!" I yelp my eyes start becoming misty

"You didn't think I would find out, Tyler was there and he sent me a picture of you and that creep from the other night with your hands all over each other," he snarls forebodingly in my ear yanking my hair harder.

"Please Mason I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't mean anything by it, I'm sorry Mason," I begged panicking as tears left my eyes. He adjusts my head so his blue eyes can connect with my chocolate ones. He holds this intense glare for a few seconds before, he let's go of my hair and throws me onto his bed before pressing me underneath his body, squeezing all the air from my lungs. Caged like a rat.

"You are my girlfriend Elena. MINE. No other boy in this town is allowed to touch you including that creep. I swear if you ever go near him again then so help me God, I will not be responsible for my actions," He threatened menacingly "Understand?" I nod my head quickly as more tears left my eyes trailing a river down my face.

I have never been so scared in all my life, Mason has never been like this ever. Yes he had been possessive but nothing like this. He had never hurt me. He got up off of me and sat beside my body on his bed. I sat up wiping away my tears. He looks at me with an unreadable expression before moving his hands to cup my face despite me attempting to flinch away.

"I'm sorry for hurting you but, I love you so much that the thought of you being with some else or with another guy makes me so angry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you Lena," his voice is smooth and almost genuine but I don't say anything back in fear of him lashing out again.

He carefully pulls me onto his lap before placing soft kisses on my skin, stroking my hair as if that would make it all better. "You're so beautiful Lena," he says moving downwards and knew that I had already forgiven him, I could understand that I had upset him and I should be the one making him feel better. With that I move slightly so I'm straddling him he looks up at me with a grin.

I take my top off revealing my lace plunge bra to him which he goes to grip immediately. He moves to taste my newly exposed skin before, he decides that the bra needs discarding. His hands roughly caress my flesh enjoying my exposure. I allows him to continue touching me knowing he relishes the feel of having me at his leisure. I do away with his shirt and run my hands across his muscular chest giving him a taste of his own medicine. Then I reach into his pants to find his already hard penis which, I stroke and entertain for him and he leans forward so his head is rest on my breast and he lets out a moan.

I let go and remove my shorts showing off the thong I was wearing.

"Did you put this on for me so I could admire your oh so perfect ass?" He growls as he turns me around so he could feel up my ass.

"Who else would I put it on for?" I tease with an overly innocent frown on my face. He continues to clutch my ass gripping it under his palms. I rub myself against his hands to make more friction.

He removes his pants and boxers to expose his hard length, I move backwards so I can grind my bum against him as he grips a boob in each palm. He nibbles at my neck biting slightly while kneading my breasts roughly. His hands trail downward to my panties which he rips from my body leaving me completely exposed to his pleasure.

He strokes my clit playing around to tease me and I moan in response.

"Do you like that Lena?" He purrs

"Yes Mason… please," I beg leaning back pressing myself against him even more. He puts his fingers in me making me feel good, curling them around as he begins pumping them in and out of me. Overcome with the feeling he enforcing on me, I suddenly realise that I should be making him feel good, because I had upset him and he deserved it.

I move off of him, removing his fingers from my sensitive hole. The bed squeaked as I got down on my knees stoking his muscular legs. He understands what I want to do for him and move so I can put his cock in my mouth. I lick the head before taking him all in sucking hard and, hollowing my cheeks whilst cupping is balls. His hands entwine in my hair as he moans and I grip his ass to please him more. I move faster as his cock twitches in my mouth; his balls slapping against my face. My tongue swirls around his member doing all the work for him… so he could be happy since I upset him so much.

"Are you going to swallow all of my cum baby?" He half moans as he gets closer to his orgasm and I suck harder, deep throating him. Bobbing my head up and down as fast as I could. Before I know it he ejaculates into my mouth and straight down my throat. "That was so good baby," He tells me pulling me up to my feet kissing my lips which were salty from his come.

"There more to come," I tell him with the burning need to show him how much he means to me.

"I want to watch while you play with yourself," He whispers in my ear with his dick in hand. I move back on to the bed with him and, spread my legs wide giving him full view and begin to play with my clit moaning for him.

"That's it babe put your fingers in that hole. Stretch it open, I need it ready for my cock," I did as I was told moving my fingers in and out, sweet moans leaving my mouth. He stroked his cock getting hard as he watched me. As I was getting close to my impending orgasm, he pulls my hands away and takes them in his own.

"I want you to stroke me baby, it's so my better when you do it," this gives me even more confidence knowing that I can give him what he desires. His eyes gaze down at me with sheer lust. I caress his hard length earning several groans from him and he starts to knead my breasts again, revelling in the feel of them. When he's hard enough he removes my hands from him and, he lays back with his hands behind his head.

"Ride me sweetheart I want to fill every inch of you," he commands and I crawls over him. Hovering on top of him I grasp his dick placing it at my entrance before sinking on to him; sliding it inside of me. Once I am accustomed to his size I move up and down on it ignoring the slight twinge of pain.

He gazes up at me from his position, taking me all in as I do all the work I can to please him. Rolling my hips so I can take him deeper inside of me. It's unusually that I'm on top normally Mason likes to be in control but, he knows he has m where he wants me. I would do anything for him and to make sure he's satisfied.

"I love how your tits bounce when you ride me baby," He purrs and it only urges me on, jumping up and down on his dick as he moves inside of me. "Baby tell me how much you love it," he instructs and I moan loudly.

"Please Mason it's so good," I scream

"Who is the only person that can have you like this?"

"You Mason, only you. I love you," I moan and he laughs gripping my thighs making my movements more forceful.

"Faster Lena come on faster," He says whilst slapping my ass as I move faster for him and rotate my hips. He comes inside of me but I look at him and I can tell that he wants more so I continue to move on his dick.

"Lena you are so good," He tells me when we are done laying me down on top of him still clutch my ass. I'm panting wildly afterwards exhausted by him completely spent. I only came once but it didn't matter all that mattered was that Mason was happy. I felt his warm breath on my face as my heart rate slowed down.

"Lena you are mine, all mine, you know that right?" he asks in a raspy voice.

"All yours, Mason," I smile up at him

"And you promise to stay away from the creep?"

"I promise, I wouldn't want anybody but you,"

"Good. If he comes near you tell me and then I'll beat the shit out of him because, you know what his motives are right?" he asks is a condescending voice.

"Um…"

"He wants you so he can fuck you because your beautiful that's the only reason he helped you out yesterday,"

"I know but I'm all yours, I won't let another guy come near me,"

"That's right only I can touch you and talk to you. _No one else_ ," I smile and snuggle into him even more.

* * *

 **I know it was painful to write and I was paranoid about posting this chapter however, I really wanted to start to show you guys the dynamics of Elena's relationship with Mason and how naïve her character is at this stage. Please let me know how you feel about this chapter via reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya here's the new chapter and a lot happens however, it is my longest one so far. In response to a review I must say things will have to get worse before they can get better in terms of Elena's situation with Mason and her Dad, with a bit of luck Damon will be her knight in shining armour. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

I spent my day drinking blood and partying. I text Elena since I could not get her out of my head but, when she didn't reply I resorted to other means. I now had 5 compelled brunettes pleasuring me in any way I deemed fit. It always put me in a better mood when I drank straight from the vein. No they weren't the real thing but they were close enough.

There was one girl who really knew how to make a vampire feel good, well how to make any man feel good actually. I don't know what her name was maybe Amber or Annie? Not too sure. Her eyes were brown but there is no fire in them. No compassion or love in the muddy eyes that she owned. Her skin was too pale as well and, her face shape was too angular. Examples as to why they were not perfection. Why they weren't the real thing.

However it was because they were not the real thing that I could not actually enjoy myself therefore, I compelled the girls to forget what had happened and go home. With this in mind I decided to seek out the company I crave.

I follow the road to her home and go around the back.

When I find that she is not at home I follow her scent to a house that used to be owned by the Lockwood's whether, or not it still is I don't know. To be discreet I change into a crow because if the founding families are still the same then I could easily get staked if they catch me jumping around. I perch myself on a tree that was closest to where her scent was coming from and listen carefully. I hear male moans and the movement of bodies. I fly down to a window ledge and glance through the window. I see Mason and Elena cuddling on his bed.

She has beads of sweat on her forehead and she is panting heavily. Her hair is wildly strewn across her back hiding herself from me. At that moment I so desperately wanted to trade places with Mason fucking Lockwood. To have Elena like that all to myself. Her body on top of mine as I whispered soft sweet words into her ears. To be able to please her in such a way that she would never want any other man but me. Mason and I obviously share the same train of thought however, I know that I can do it better than him.

I hear him start telling her that she belongs to him and, then how she agrees!

Jealousy possesses me however, I cannot do anything since I have not been invited into the house. I know she doesn't know any better or owe me anything but she is worth so much more than him. Not being able to do anything yet frustrates me to the point where I almost threw a rock at the window. My patience thinning, I leave and change back before entering a bar so I could drown myself to yet another death.

It was a small bar just outside of town nothing Elena related what's so ever. I pondered what I had just saw; Mason's hands all over _my_ Elena! His body touching hers. His eyes looking at what does not belong to him. It was mine all mine, and she was mine too they just didn't know it yet. I will change her words and show her who she really belongs to.

Trying to change my train of thought I think back to my home. I hadn't heard anything from Italy, not that I thought that I would but it didn't make me feel any better. Anything could be happening. _He_ was still after me, still wanted to kill me. I pulled the chain out from under my shirt that had attached a silver ring with a red stone, which gleamed beautifully against the harsh light. If I was found then this would be found too and it would all be for nothing. I had to hide it somewhere; somewhere they wouldn't find it…

* * *

It was about 3 in the morning when I found myself outside Elena's house throwing stones, I knew she was in there. I could hear her sleeping. Annoyed, I jumped up holding onto the window ledge I knocked quietly so as to, not wake up more than the required person. I hear her breathing pattern change and I know she's starting to wake up. I watch as her eyes flutter open to reveal the doe brown colour that I have come to love. She looks at me and a frown graces her face, as she peals the covers away from her body. She comes towards me and opens the window. I take all of her in and she's wearing blue checker boy shorts and a spaghetti strap top.

"Damon what are you doing here?" she yawns

"I needed to see you, can I come in?" she looks confused but still replies

"Well I can't exactly leave you out there you could get hurt," I chuckle at her comment knowing how a fall that small could never hurt me.

"So is that a yes then?"

"Of course come in," she ushers me inside I test for a barrier and when I find none I climb inside. "You shouldn't be here Damon do you know what time it is?" she complains sitting back down on her bed rubbing her eyes.

"I know I'm sorry it's just…" I begin then I see the bruises on her neck and I open the flood gate again. "Do your parents know that you're having sex with Mason?" I say it before I can take it back… I think I've had too much bourbon. Her head turns swiftly to face me; eyes sharp.

"How do you…"

"The bruises on your neck," I answer before she can finish, leaving out the part where I saw them, heard them and now his scent is left lingering on her beautiful body. Her hand instantly went to her neck. "I'm sure as long as you're using protection your life won't end if they find out," I say sarcastically.

There's an awkward silence and I notice tears are pooling in her eyes. Guilt overwhelms me as I realise I've upset her.

"You can't say anything to them promise me Damon, you won't say a word," she panics standing up so that she can grip my arms in her frenzied state.

"Okay, okay I won't say a word, I wouldn't anyway princess calm down," I say throwing my hands up in surrender releasing myself from her grasp. She walks over and sits on her bed with her legs folded. I join her and I can't help but notice how the moonlight shines down on her endearing eyes making, them look as glisten like diamonds.

Her hair falls in front of her face and without thinking I move it back and softly tuck it behind her ear. My hand lingers for longer than necessary. She looks up at me with wide glassy eyes and abruptly moves backwards away from me. She presses herself into her pillows and cushions, pulling the covers to hide herself from me. I don't move in fear scaring her further.

"Elena I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No it's alright, it's not your fault it's just I can't be around you," she sobs

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" I half yell

"I was out of control yesterday and not myself,"

"And? You was having fun Elena!"

"No I was drunk and I got carried away,"

"Elena, I know we was out late but we enjoyed ourselves, do you want to live your life being a sad lonely girl?"

"I'm not sad and lonely, I have Mason." With that my eyes turned cold my walls of ice building themselves back up in and around my heart.

"Is that what it is? Him? Is that all you have Elena?"

"Look, Damon people saw us dancing and Mason found out. My dad is furious with me and so is Mason, he doesn't want me seeing you after the other night." Now I'm angry. They want to keep me from her, who the hell do they think they are?

"What about dinner?" I asked with clenched teeth knowing that they would both be there.

"Of course you're still invited, my mom invited you,"

"Your mom. I do believe you were the one who invited me,"

"On behalf of my mom,"

"Elena this bullshit!" I holler and I can see the tears starting to fall.

"Damon you need to go. You're drunk and you're going to wake everybody up," she orders I move towards her needing to be near her. I grasp her shoulders and shake her slightly trying to knock some sense into her. "Elena you can't be serious, they don't have to know we can keep it a secret," I tell her as I wipe away stray tears trying to convince her. But she shakes her head clearly not having none of it.

"I can't lie to all my friends and family Damon," she sobs

"Elena, you can't let them control you,"

"They're doing what's best for me by telling me to stay away from you. I mean what kind of person climbs into somebody's bedroom through their window at 3 in the morning?" she reasons and I begin to realise how this might seem.

"I would never hurt you, Elena,"

"Yeah right all you want is some pretty girl to fuck every other night so you don't get lonely," and I flinch backwards at her words. Rejection stung and it was something I was not accustomed to. I release her angrily before getting up from her bed.

"Whatever, fuck you Elena," I yell before jumping out the window.

* * *

I yelp when I see Damon literary jump out of my window. I run towards it and Damon is nowhere in sight. I wipe the tears from my eyes, I know it's unfair on Damon but, I've only really known him a day and I love Mason. I would do anything for him.

My Dad is a control freak however my best interests are in his heart and my friends love me too. I just can't help but feel like I've made a mistake by denying Damon a simple friendship.

* * *

School dragged today Bonnie, Caroline and I sat with the football team at lunch on the field. Things were back to normal I think what happened with Mason yesterday was a fluke and, the make-up sex was great. Soon after me and Bonnie were sitting in English and she's going on about how much of an ass-hat her dad is being.

"Lena apparently you was seen out with some guy on Saturday," she says

"Uh…yeah," I mumble looking down ashamed.

"Was he hot?" she asks edging closer her eyebrows raising.

"Bonnie!" I squeal

"What you know I don't like Mason, I think talking to people that aren't him is healthy. Especially if they're hot," she says with a shrug "So was he?"

"Yes, now would you drop it?" I ask in a hushed tone.

"No, now what did he look like? Was he tall? What coloured eyes did he have? Will you be seeing him again?" she pesters

"Black hair, yes, blue and no," I answer in a deflated tone turning away from her.

"No? Why not?"

"Because Mason doesn't want me to and neither does my Dad,"

"That's ridiculous they are far too controlling," She huffs. I stay silent, wondering whether or not she's right. Damon said the same thing last night but… he was drunk he didn't really mean it right? I mean what kind of a lunatic climbs through your window in the middle of the night? Then why is it I feel so guilty?

"Look Bonnie I'm not going to put strain on my relationships with my boyfriend and dad because of some guy,"

"A really hot, really sexy guy," she counters leaning forward her eyes looking at me dreamily.

"Mason is really hot and really sexy too,"

"Ugh, no Mason is just no. I swear he's on steroids how tiny is his dick?"

"BONNIE!" I shriek at her audacity

"Miss Gilbert could you step outside please until you've calmed down." My teacher orders politely and I grab my books and bags before leaving the class room. However I managed to still give Bonnie an evil glare that would tell her that she owed me big time.

* * *

Later on in the evening Mason takes me out on a date, in some fancy restaurant just outside of town. I try focusing on what he's saying but all I could think about was Damon. I even dreamt about him after I fell asleep. Those blue eyes follow me everywhere.

"Elena? Elena are you even listening to me?"

"Err sorry I just zoned out for a second,"

"God Lena what is wrong with you lately?"

"Nothing I'm sorry I was just thinking, you know Wednesday night?"

"Yes were having dinner round yours,"

"Well um Damon's coming, mom invited him because he's a founding family member,"

"Who's Damon?" he asks confused

"He…um…he's that guy from the other night… the one who fixed my car," I stutter.

"When did this happen?" he asks rather calmly

"2 days ago, on Saturday,"

"I know what day it was 2 days ago, I'm not an idiot Elena,"

"I know, I'm sorry,"

"It's alright, just ignore him and if he tries to start conversation with you, then end it." He says this with a smirk and I just smile. "Cheers to us sweetheart," he says whilst raising a glass of very expensive wine. We clink glasses and take a sip. Dinner was great besides some waitress practically throwing herself at Mason. I have eyes I can see when someone is trying to have eye sex with my boyfriend!

He apologizes for it and takes my hand in his as we talk about our future together. How were going to go to the same college and live our dream lives. After we finished Mason walked me to the car and we got in before he realize he forgot something and had to go back.

I was looking for my phone in my purse to tell my mom we were on our way back, when it dawned on me that I left it in the girl's bathroom when I was texting Caroline. I get out of the car and make my way through the restaurant to the back where the girl's bathroom is. I open the door to the restroom and walk inside and literary freeze with my hands over my mouth. There, right in front of me, was Mason and that sleazy waitress. Making out.

He turns around to see whose there and, looks like he's seen a ghost when he sees me standing behind him. His mouth forms an 'o' and I see past to the waitress who is smirking down at me. The waterworks began and I felt like my whole world had come crashing down on me.

"Elena it's not what it looks like babe," he begins but I don't want to hear it. I grab my phone from besides the sink and, make a run for it. I'm out in a blink of an eye but I can hear Mason running after me calling my name. His heavy feet making a loud sound every time his foot touched the ground making me run faster, until he finally catches up to me in the car park.

"Mason, leave me alone!"

"Elena I don't know what came over me, she is nothing compared to you please,"

"How could you do that to me?"

"It's no different than what you did with that creep!"

"I never kissed him Mason!"

"No but you let him touch you, you let him put his filthy hands all over your body!" he yells and immediately I know he right. My face must give me away because he pulls me into his arms whilst saying"Come here,"

"Is this the first time you have been with another girl?" I ask in between cries

"Of course Elena, I'm happy with you and only you. You are the girl I want to marry someday not some whore who throws herself at me at whatever chance she gets," he tells me encompassing me further planting light kisses on my head.

"Can we just go home?"

"Of course baby, yours or mine?" he asks

"Mine,"

"Are you sure? Make up sex was so good last time,"

"I'm not in the mood. Not when you've had your tongue down another girl's throat,"

"Elena it didn't go that far and, it had only been a couple of hours since you had been with that creep.

"I know, I sorry, I'm just tired it's a Monday and it's been a long day,"

"Alright I'll drop you off home we can make up for it tomorrow straight after school," he tells me with a wink. After he drops me off I go straight upstairs and have a long sizzling shower allowing myself to unwind. Soon after I climb into bed a cry my heart out. I know it's not right but I love him so much.

* * *

He gave a few more hard thrusts before cumming inside of me for the 3rd time. He seriously needs to lose energy because three rounds and I am shattered but, I suppose I did have to make up for yesterday. He wrapped his arms around me and asks me how my day was

"I got an A+ in my biology exam but I think Caroline and Bonnie were jealous,"

"Well not everybody can be as perfect as my girl," he says tracing circles on my shoulder.

"Bonnie reckons her teacher is bias and that's why she didn't get a good grade,"

"She just feels inferior because she knows she's not as good as you,"

"I know you don't like her but she is a good friend,"

"Caroline's a better friend,"

"You're only saying that because she approves of you," I say and he sighs in frustration

"Look babe you're gonna have to go soon because the guys are coming round but, I just want you to know that I love you and remind you about what to do at dinner tomorrow,"

"I know ignore him, will do," I say before grabbing my clothes and getting dressed. I leave the Lockwood Manor and go home focusing on revising for the summer finals that are in a months' time. Before long I find myself in the kitchen eating my mom's cooking which tastes bland compared to the wonders that Damon cooked.

"So Elena how are things with you and Mason?" my father asks

"Good, I went round there after school and on a date with him last night,"

"So he forgives you for your indiscretions then,"

"Yes,"

"Oh come on dad she hardly did anything wrong it's not like she cheated or anything," Jeremy buts in but Dad ignores him.

"How are your grades fairing at the moment Elena?" he continues

"Straight A's Dad," he nods before turning to my little brother.

"Good. Jeremy have you accumulated any more detentions this week thus far?"

"Nah, I found a better hiding spot for smoking pot and invested in deodorant to mask the smell," he shrugs

"Jeremy this is not a laughing matter you will end up in jail in the real world! How much further can you bring our family down?"

"No one's perfect Dad not even Elena! And you forcing her to be in a relationship because it betters your reputation is not fair!"

"I have done nothing of the sort, Elena is happy with Mason therefore I encourage it now sit down boy and eat your dinner!"

"Like fuck is she did you not hear her crying her eyes out after her date with Mason? I heard it, Mom heard it. But you won't because you live in your own fucking bubble!" Jeremy yells from the top of his lungs and I gasp at what I'm hearing.

"Get out of my house!" my father bellows standing up towering over my younger brother

"Grayson please leave it be," my mom tries to intervene

"No Miranda it's about time this boy was taught a lesson," he tells her before grabbing Jeremy by the arm and starting to hit him but not in the way that a parent would discipline their child. In a way that could put someone in hospital.

"GRAYSON GET OFF OF HIM!" my mother screams

"Dad please leave him be," I beg trying to pull him away but then he turns on me and throws me into the dining table. When Jeremy sees this he lunges at him and starts to attack him more fiercely than ever.

"Don't you dare touch my sister!" he hollers and I swear I have never seen Jeremy like this he is all out rage. His fist connecting with my dad's jaw as he presses him up against the wall. Jeremy's upper hand doesn't last long before my dad's knee connects with Jeremy's body and causes him to keel over in pain. I watch from on the floor, frozen in horror as my brother and father let out their building resentment in one single fight. They continue on and on until mom smashes a plate on the floor gaining their attention. There is blood everywhere. Tears pool at her feet and they both stop to look at her.

"Look at what you two are doing, Jeremy your attacking your own father and Grayson… you're beating your 16 year old boy up and throwing your daughter across the room because, they can be perfect for you. Elena and Jeremy are both beautiful children and everybody in this god forsaken town knows it. Everybody except you," she cries and I feel sorry for her pulling her into a hug. My father looks around the chaos he has made before he let's go of my brother before pulling him into a hug as well.

"I'm sorry son, so sorry I'm a terrible father and no one should treat their children the way I treat you and your sister," he pull me and my mom into a hug and, for the first time in my life I see my dad cry.

"There is no justification for attacking my own children, I am so sorry. Jeremy, I am proud of you even though I don't show it because, you are the only one in the entire family who shows who they really are and is happy with it. I just worry that you will waste your life on drink and drugs and, never go college or settle down and have children," he sobs.

"And Elena my gorgeous, beautiful daughter I am so proud of you also for maintaining everything under the pressure that I have put upon you. If you're not happy with Mason then don't make yourself miserable because, of what I want. It's about time you started doing what you want and not worry about how it will affect others." He tells me with a sad look.

"I am happy with Mason we just had an argument, that's all," I tell him reassuringly.

"It's not like she did anything wrong anyway there was barely any touching involved they mostly talked all night. They danced for one song then the guy brought her home," Jeremy defended me.

"How would you know?" My mother finally spoke up

"I was there keeping an eye on her," he shrugs

"I still don't like the idea of my daughter hanging around with a guy much older than her, but it's comforting to know that you too look out for each other,"

"Grayson dear, he spent all day fixing her car in the sweltering heat, made her lunch and refreshments whilst she was waiting and made sure she got home safely," mom told him

"Still…"

"You can judge yourself tomorrow when he come round for dinner,"

"DINNER?" dad and Jeremy question simultaneously

"Yes he's a Salvatore and a member of the founding families," she answers.

"Well I think before we think of founding families we should think of our family. How does a vacation to the lake house sound and we can start to work through our issues… _my_ issues," My dad suggest and I know things can only get better from this.

"You're right I should at least have a conversation with the guy," dad says acceptingly before noticing the injures that he has caused and deciding to do what he does best. Play doctor. Before long we were all patched up and sitting on the sofa with ice cream and popcorn, watching a movie like normal families.

* * *

The night air hung cold in the stone halls as a figure approached another with imperative news.

"Sir, I have tracked his location," the smaller figure stutters

"And," the other boomed in a condescending voice.

"He's moved to the USA,"

"Where abouts in the USA?"

"We…um… w…w…we don't k…know,"

"Well that's not good enough. I want Damon Salvatore found! And when you find him tell him he has 24 hours to get his lazy ass here along, with the key." The taller more imposing figure yells grasping a hold of the smaller by his neck and, lifting him in the air before flinging him to the stone cold floor. He turns his back to the man on the ground looking out to the cityscape.

"W…w…what if M…Mr Sal…vatore does not… c…c…comply?"

"Then send him _his_ head."

* * *

I know left it at a bit of a mystery. Damon's past is going to play a serious role within this story as we go on let's see if anyone can figure out who it is that wants him dead, I will give you more info as we go on. let me know who you think it is in the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, not a lot of action here but I need to get the ball rolling for the plot line.**

* * *

Dinner came so quickly, I went round Mason's after school to spend time with him like usual and get ready before driving home with the Lockwood's. I dress in a light blue body con dress which has bright printed flowers, starting at the bottom and making their way up to the top. It has sleeves and a slightly dipped back but in general is a modest dress.

When the car parked outside of my house Mason got out first before helping me out like the perfect gentleman. His hand found its way to the middle of my back as he guides me up the steps, Mr and Mrs Lockwood in front of us and Tyler behind us. All dressed in formal attire. Mom answers the door to us and welcomes us in.

"Carol that dress looks darling on you," my mother says as we all step in and my father steps forward to shake hands with Mayor Lockwood.

"Mason, Tyler how are you both?" my father asks

"We're good Mr Gilbert," the answer in unison.

"Dinner will be shortly we're just waiting for our other guest," my mother informs us

"Other guest?" Mrs Lockwood asks

"Yes his name is Damon Salvatore, he's a member of the founding families,"

"Oh yes, I met him earlier this week, he's agreed to help us out with our plant issue," Mrs Lockwood says giving my mom a slight nudge.

"Plant issue?" I question not knowing we had one.

"Yes Elena, Mystic Falls is home to a very rare, endangered type of plant called Vervain and, it is used for medicinal purposes" my father answers

"Yes and Mr Salvatore has informed me that his family have large plots used for growing vervain for obvious reasons, and is happy to supply us free of charge," she conveys excitedly.

"This means better safety for the people in Mystic Falls," my father adds

"Yes however Mr Salvatore said he will need some volunteers so that he can get a large enough batch done sooner for us," Mrs Lockwood adds.

"Well I'm sure Elena will be happy to help," my mother adds and I feel Mason stiffen beside me.

"I'll go too," he pipes up "How about tomorrow afterschool?"

"Check with Mr Salvatore when he arrives and if he says so then that would be lovely dear," his mother tells him. He looks down and smiles at me as he pulls me in tighter, before we move into the living room.

After about 5 minutes I hear the soft tapping on the door. My stomach knots up and butterflies start to fly, my heart skips a beat and yet my blood freezes in fear as time stands still.

* * *

I approach the door to Elena's house before knocking and I hear the voices die down as light footsteps move towards the door before pulling it open. I am greeted by the same man who answered the door the other night.

"Mr Salvatore," he greets me with a forced smile, I notice that he stands a little further away from where the supernatural barrier should be, waiting to see if I can get through. Little does he know that his daughter already helped me out with that little snag the other night. I step forward crossing the threshold to shake his hand in a firm grip.

"It's nice to officially meet you Mr Gilbert,"

"Please call me Grayson, I should be thanking you for getting my daughter home safely Saturday night," he says taking a step back "Miranda will just be preparing the table now, everyone else is in the living room," he say gesturing and I walk straight in, giving him the false impression that I am human since he didn't give me a proper invite. This time he smiles properly.

"Sorry, I just had to check you weren't one of them. Haven't seen a Salvatore in a long time," he apologizes and I simply nod in response. He shows me into the living room where I see Carol Lockwood, the Mayor, the dark haired boy from Friday night, Mason and slightly shielded from my sight by his arms is the sweet, gorgeous Elena. Who is looking anywhere but me and I notice the smirk on Mason's face when he looks up at me; as if he knows something I don't.

"Mr Salvatore how nice it is to see you again," Carol gets up to welcome me

"Please call me Damon," I suggest

"Of course Damon," she responds in an indicative syrupy kind of way. I turn round to face Elena with a bottle of wine in my hands and a bouquet of flowers.

"Elena would you mind taking these I don't know where to put them," I request of her and she hesitantly gets up of the sofa and takes the wine and flowers from my hands, without looking at me still. She glides past me back through the door I came in. Just then through another set of doors on the other side of them room, a woman with features similar to Elena's comes through.

"Dinner's ready everyone if you would like to come through," she calls gesturing with her hands to come through. As I get into the lemon coloured dining room I notice that Elena and Mason are sitting adjacent to each other to my dismay. So I take second best option by sitting opposite her. The table is wooden and placed to the side of the large kitchen dinner with a vase of sunflowers in the centre, matching the colour of the walls. Once everybody is seated I realise that the seat next to me is empty when the mayor speaks up

"Where is Jeremy tonight I thought he would be here?"

"Oh Jeremy messaged us to tell us he was running late and, we didn't want to hold everyone up," the woman answers. "Thank you Mr Salvatore for the wine and flowers it was a lovely thought," she says giving me a heartfelt smile.

"Please call me Damon there is no need for such formalities," I say before reaching for my knife and fork and slicing into the new potatoes and gravy.

"Miranda this is delicious,"

"Why thank you Mason I'm glad you enjoy it," I stay quiet as they exchange comments and I observe the differences in personas. It has come to my attention that Mason is manipulative and everything he says he says for a reason. Whereas Elena like her mother is kind hearted and easily lead. This means that she is susceptible to his charm and I feel the irritating need to protect her from it in any way I could.

"Damon, is it alright if Mason and Elena go round to yours tomorrow after Elena finishes school to help you with the vervain?" Carol Lockwood asks in a voice that's as sickly as sugar.

"Of course the more the merrier," I exclaim and I see Mason smirk "Will you be staying for dinner?" I ask.

"Oh my God yes!" Elena replies speedily and I take delight as Mason's smile drops hastily. I then notice her flinch but, only slightly. To a human you wouldn't see it. But I did. I observe closely as her eyes begin to water slightly and they go wide looking into Mason's own ones. He looks at her disapprovingly before his hands move back to his cutlery.

"I shall concoct another of my mother's recipes for you," I smile reassuringly trying to level my voice slightly as the irritation seeps in.

"I'm still reeling after the last one," she replies without looking at me.

"Well I think you would enjoy one of her casseroles,"

"Elena does like a good casserole," her mother adds

"So does Mason," Carol mentions

"Well then that's settled," I say whilst flashing them my signature smirk as cocky as ever knowing that Mason was not at all pleased with this arrangement. I turn back to my food and just then a younger boy burst through the door and takes the seat next to me. I assume that he is Jeremy, Elena's little brother. I can instantly tell that he has been smoking drugs because its on him however, I don't think anyone else can because their sense of smell isn't as strong as mine.

He turns to me giving me a goofy grin.

"You must be Damon, I'm Jeremy," he introduces himself giving me his hand to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too," I reply taking his hand. Some time passes before the boy begins to badger me with questions.

"What do you like doing to pass the time," he asks and I feel as if I'm being tested.

"Work on my car, workout, read, play xbox etcetera,"

"What kind of xbox games?" he pesters with raised eyebrows

"Oh you know Black ops Call of Duty, Assassin's creed. The good games," and he turns towards everyone else. Soon after everyone is having a heated discussion at the dinner table when Jeremy leans back and whispers

"If you're trying to get with my sister I must warn you, Mason's a pretty tough cookie," I stare at him for a moment in shock before replying

"What makes you think that I want to get with your sister?"

"The way you look at her and the fact that you want her attention. But she's not going to give it to you because Mason's sitting right next to her and, he already wants your head,"

"I'd like to see him try,"

"Well before you can have Mason's approval which btw you're never gonna get, you need mine," he tells me.

"How do you want to settle this?"

"By combat," he shrugs "I prefer zombie mode," and I nod solemnly before we burst out laughing gaining everybody's attention in the room.

"You're on," I tell him knowing that I will win hands down. The rest of the people at the table give us puzzled looks.

"Don't let him rope you into doing anything you don't want to do Damon. Jeremy is good at that," Grayson informs me glaring at Jeremy.

"Oh no I think it's a brilliant idea Mr Gilbert," and he looks at me as if I'm crazy but, I know how much Elena adores her little brother and, if I can get his approval it means that I might get back on her good side.

After dinner we all sit in the front room and Jeremy and I begin a show down on the xbox whilst everybody watches. I beat him 2/3 times so that he didn't feel too bad.

"Bro you need to come over more it's great to find somebody who actually knows what they're doing," he exclaims and we fist pump each other.

"Anytime," I grin. We turn it off and I can see the sigh of relief that Carol makes. Not wanting to partake in their idle chit chat I leave the room for a glass of water to appear more human. I hear heavy footsteps follow me out of the room and into the kitchen.

"I hope you know that Elena's not interested in you, so getting close to her brother won't do anything in your favour," Masons voice drifts shallowly across the room.

"She only says she's not interested because you told her too," I answer back turning to face him with an air of superiority.

"Look idiot she's my girlfriend the sooner you accept that the better, and if you ever try anything with her again I will kill you," He threatens ominously however, his threat falls on deaf ears.

"One day Mason, Elena will realise that you are just a manipulative, cheating, waste of space,"

"By then it will be too late and she will be married too me. Not only that but she's completely and utterly in love with me. Furthermore the pros of being the Mayors son and future Mayor means that she won't be able to divorce me because I'll just pay them off. I will have complete control over the town meaning she will never be able to leave me. I will have complete control over her and she will be stuck with me forever." With that he turns around and walks off whilst I'm left simmering. I will make sure that never happens, I will save her before it's too late.

I return to the room, keeping myself distant from them all and only speaking when necessary.

Before long it was time to go and I had successfully gotten on the good side of the Mayor and his wife as well as Jeremy and Miranda. I guess I'm still working on Grayson.

* * *

Soon after I find some dumb blond sorority girl to feed on. I sink my fangs deep into her flesh drawing out her life to sustain mine. When I hear her heart flutter I draw back and release her from my hold boring my eyes into hers, influencing her mind to forget everything that had just transpired.

I wander aimlessly for a while my mind contemplating my past. The past I run from. I remember chasing my younger brother when we were little in the fields by the old slave plantation. His green eyes shone with effervescence whilst we played grabbing wild flowers as we went. Mud grabbing at our knees our shirts smeared with dirt as we roll around in the sweltering sun. How his little stubby fingers clasped mine and dragged me behind as he ran ahead. My loving, endearing mothers voice as she called to us in softly spoken Italian

"ragazzi , cene pronto!" and, we swerve in direction towards the smell of freshly baked bread and spiced onion. Ambling across the fields to the large house past the tomato plants, the grape vines and the fields of vervain which, will keep the monsters at bay.

We scurry inside and sit on our appointed seats as bowls of soup are placed in front of us. Like animals we lung for the warm bread and dip it into the honey coloured liquid chewing the crust with our blunt teeth. My mother brushes past my back lifting my cap off of my head allowing my messy hair to take shape. Stefan slurped beside me as he drank from his bowl swallowing every drop inside of the bowl. With a goofy grin on his face he held his bowl out for more and my mother refilled it, making him beam brighter than the stars. His brown lock swept in front of his face as he lowered his head, reaching for his piece of buttered bread. Beads of sweat dripped down my forehead creating a valley between the creases and curves of my face. I removed my bow tie and placed it on the oak table beside me. Stefan watched me intently as I do this, analysing my every movement before doing the same with his bow tie. I reach up and ruffle his dirty hair and he turns to look at me; his eyes an abyss filled with admiration and contentment.

I get up off of my chair and the old maiden takes my bowl, Stefan follows suit before climbing the staircase with me to the bath room where I help him get washed, ready for bed. The suds cling to him for dear life as I scrub his back raw. The dirt a brown raindrops on his body. He gets out and my mother comes in to dress him in his night clothes as I have my own steaming hot bath. Bubbles climb the air around me, the sweet scent of vervain masking my body in a protective layer.

Once ready for bed I open the squeaky door to Stefan's bedroom, and climb into bed with him. I tell him stories of brave young men who fight the warlocks and slay the dragons. Before long he is sleeping soundlessly in my arms. His cheeks rosy red and his button nose wet from snot. His arms curled tightly around a teddy bear similarly to how my arms are curled tightly around him. The moonlight beams down on us through the transparent curtains and the stifling air presses down on us nimbly.

I pull myself out of my reverie when I notice a tear on my face. There is no turning back now. I soon find myself outside Elena's bedroom window again with a red rose in my hand. I put it in my mouth and swiftly climb the trellis up to the open window. I step inside quietly so as to not wake her and tread lightly towards her. Her chocolate hair stuck to her olive skin her breathing nice and even. I hear her heart pulse steadily and watch the rise and fall of her chest. Knowing I shouldn't, I slip into her dreams and into her mind.

"Mom how do I look?" she asks and I look her up and down noticing how she is wearing a royal blue dress and her hair is in tight curls. The dress clings to her perfectly and hangs just above the knee.

"Beautiful Honey," she beams as Elena looks around the dressing room

"Oh good sweetheart you're here," she exclaims with a relieved expression on her face looking in my direction.

"I know I'm sorry baby," I hear Mason say as he appears in front of me

"You're really late and you're not even dressed! We go downstairs in 3 minutes!" she cries and that's where I step in.

"Don't worry Elena I will take you," she looks at me and beams "my charming hero," and I pull her into my arms Mason a faded memory. Or at least in this dream.

I reluctantly yank away from her mind knowing that I would stay in her mind all night now. I sit down in the space beside her on her bed. The mattress dipping slightly, I trail my hands across her soft, baby like skin. Her face innocent and vulnerable. I know for sure Mason's motives and now I really need to help her before its too late and, his filthy hands cling to her forever. Mind you killing him is always an option however, I doubt it will be much appreciated. I move some of her hair behind her ears tucking it safely away, so that I can see more of her beautiful face. Her long dark eyelashes curl upwards naturally and her skin is generally clear except the odd blemish or two.

I lean forward gracefully to plant a chaste kiss on her forehead lingering for maybe a second longer than necessary. I allowed myself this time with her alone in peace. No one around and she isn't being influenced by anyone to not respond to me what so ever. I pull the covers away from her body slightly allowing the breeze to find her body since I could tell that she was getting all hot and bothered under it. I slowly get up and place the rose in her glass of water and take a piece of paper from her desk and write her a short note. I place it under the glass on her bedside table and leave the way I came.

Slipping back out into darkness. Going back to where I belong.

* * *

 **I feel sorry for Damon bless him and, I figured it was time to introduce Stefan. Please review guys because I can't improve or know what your thinking or know where I'm at unless you communicate with me. Thanks guys till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm sorry for the late update I have been busy but here it is.**

* * *

The morning breeze drifted through the open window sending shivers down my spine as I pealed my eyes open. The harsh light flooded in as I lay back onto the soft fluffy cushions beneath me. My hand reaches out to grab my glass of water and I tip it backwards to my lips. The sweet fragrance of a rose finds its way up my nostrils and I notice a single red rose standing still in my glass.

I pick it up and the thorns pierce the skin on my finger slightly and, a drop of crimson coloured blood trickles slowly down my finger and I wipe it clean. Bewildered, I place the rose back on my bedside table and discover a note written in curvaceous, old fashioned handwriting on.

 _You can't see the wood through the trees._

I stare at it for a while before getting up and placing it in my diary not wanting to think of how it got there let alone what it meant. I got up and ready for my day at school, first by showering and allowing the warm water to try and wake me up. I massage my head with my coconut shampoo, relaxing as I do so. Despite knowing I shouldn't I can't help but think about Damon Salvatore. He and Jeremy had connected so well, it was weird because Jeremey hates any boy that's a friend of mine, in particular Mason. Shaking it from my head, I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my body before planning an outfit for the day. Shorts and a camisole will do. Afterwards I sluggishly go downstairs to get my breakfast and Jeremy comes bounding past me.

"Elena when's your friend next coming round?"

"He's not my friend Jer,"

"But do you have his number," he asks nudging me in the ribs.

"Yes I do, know go away," I huff and he just grins back like an idiot.

* * *

Caroline and I are sitting at our table at the back of our class with some boys from the football team that just so happened to make it into the top English Literature class. I try and take some notes on the text we've been given but Caroline's constant blabbering makes it near to impossible. I try to usher her a little bit but, she is having none of it. No, instead she tells the boys about how her Dad is opening up a sports Bar with his new partner. The aggravation builds up inside of me until I can't take it no more without slapping her.

"You know I'm going to go outside for a while, I feel a bit queasy and need some air." I tell them all pulling my chair out and starting to walk out. I can feel all the boys' eyes on me like the perverts they are, if only Mason was here then they wouldn't dare. I walk out into the corridor and make my way to the library, I open the creaky door and am hit with the initial musty, old book smell since this place is so ancient. I continue manoeuvring my way around the library and its shelves to find my own little secluded spot which no one knows about.

I sit there on the worn arm chair and grab a classical book of my choosing from one of the enclosing shelves. The chair is positioned directly where the sunlight comes in through the small, stained glass window otherwise there would be no light to read. I open the book and read until the bell goes to signal lunch.

* * *

I re-join the others at the table standing up still. Big arms slither their way around my waist as they pull me to reside on the seat, so that everyone can see the king and queen of the school.

"Hello babe," he says in my ear as I sit on his lap.

"Hi," I respond with a kiss to my darling boyfriend. I eat my lunch whilst listening to the goings on of other people's day. Not really paying attention as per usual until Caroline opens her mouth yet again.

"Elena are you pregnant or something?"

"WHAT?" I screech and everyone looks towards me.

"Well you've been acting strangely recently," she says in a very condescending tone so as to belittle me.

"That doesn't mean I'm pregnant Caroline, Jesus Christ how dumb are you?"

"Well you've been feeling sick as well,"

"One sick day does not mean I'm pregnant,"

"And you've gained a few pounds," she says with a shrug and I can't help but feel offended.

"It's true Elena you do need to lose some weight," Mason interjects and I turn to face him

"Are you serious, I'm on birth control Mason," I exclaim

"I know that I'm not saying you're pregnant Elena. I'm just saying you're getting fat," he tells me and I feel like I've been slapped.

"Whatever I'll leave you guy's to fantasize together about a phantom pregnancy but, if you're going to be rude and damn right nasty I think I'll leave," I say whilst trying to get out of Mason's arms but he holds tighter.

"You're not going anywhere Elena, so sit back down," he whispers in my ear venomously so that no one else would hear.

"Yes I am, in future don't insult me and then there wouldn't be a reason for me to leave," I tell him firmly before breaking free from his grasp and leaving the cafeteria back to my book corner ignoring his protests. Wanting to leave the feeling of betrayal behind, I pick the book I was reading before and open it. Just as I do, a note on thick paper with the same curvaceous handwriting falls out of the pages. I pick it up and read it.

 _Beauty is in the eye of the beholder_

Who the hell is writing me these notes? How could they possibly know this place and what book I was reading, without being here themselves? And how did they get a note in my bedroom? Weird. I hid out there like a scared little girl. I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. I love Mason or at least I think I do however, the way he's been treating me recently. He had every reason to be angry at me on Sunday when he hurt me but, was he taking it too far? I also caught him with that waitress. I know what I did with Damon was wrong but I never outright cheated on him. Moreover there was no need to call me fat when I'm a size 6. A standard healthy size for someone my age and height.

Big lumps of water trail down my face melting into my long chestnut hair. Drips of mascara combining with the tears making the innocent steaks, dark and black. Is Jeremy right? Maybe it's just a fluke. Or am I just being naïve and fooling myself into thinking that all these idiots care about me and are actually my friends? Or are they being caring in a very blunt way?

* * *

I was leaning against Masons BMW M3 in blue waiting for him with my arms crossed and after about 15 minutes when the car park was more or less empty he shows up. His dirty blond hair styled perfectly, his white teeth showing off as he flashed me a grin. He kissed me on the cheek before unlocking the door leaving me to open my own door. Mason drove to the Salvatore Boarding house talking all the way about himself, and trust me it was the last thing I wanted to hear.

When we got there I got straight out and went to the front door. It was already open so I walked straight through to the back of the house.

"Elena where do you think you're going?"

"I've been here before I know my way to the back of the house, it's straight through," I tell him, continuing to lead the way and he follows quietly. I reach the French doors that lead out on the decking and garden and, open those to reveal the large expanse of green that surround the house. I see a figure dresses in black come out from the small outhouse to the edge of the field. He beckons us towards him and we start to amble across the field.

"Hey Elena you alright?" Damon asks me as I get to him. He looks past me and sees Masons dawdling behind. I nod my head silently in response remembering Mason's words about killing him if he comes near me. "Hey Mason hurry up before the snails get ahead of you," he calls jokingly whilst Mason gives him a dirty look.

"Why are you so eager to get started?" Mason asks

"I hate gardening so the sooner we get started the sooner we can finish and, I can amaze Elena's taste buds again with my cooking," he laughs and Mason's eyes transfer to a darker shade of blue before finally reaching our spot and gripping my hand tightly in his. "Right then Mason and I will cut the vervain, Elena you need to put the equivalent of 50 stalks into each of the 10 baskets. Feel free to use gloves," he says before putting some on himself and tucking the sleeves of his black shirt into them.

I grab one of the baskets and trail behind the boys as they begin to walk into the midst of the woods, Damon taking the lead as we follow. After a short while we reach a clearing and as far as the eye can see is purple fields after purple fields. I crouch down and pluck a lavender coloured plant from the ground observing the shape and complex structure.

"So what medicinal purposes does it carry?" I ask still admiring the plant.

"It's used to prevent damage to the mind," Damon says hesitantly

"How so?"

"It's obviously good at protecting the mind from dangerous things. Ask your Dad I'm sure he knows more being the doctor and all," I nod still curious however accepting his answer. The boys begin to hack into the overgrown plants and I follow behind silently picking up the stalks and separating them into their allocated baskets. The sun was beating down on my back as I worked on organising Damon and Mason's chaos. I could see Mason getting frustrated trying to cut down plant after plant and I noticed how Damon took joy in it.

"Elena how much more do you need?" Mason huffs

"Umm about 43," I tell him and his face grows tighter as his jaw clenches.

"Come on Mason what's a little bit of hard work? Don't tell me those muscles are the work of steroids?" Damon jokes which only furthers Mason's frustration and I can see him grinding his teeth. After about 20 minutes I finally shout out to tell them that we are done. We trudge back to the house and I place the baskets on the veranda. I go into the enormous kitchen and rinse my hands in the sink; ridding them of all the dirt.

"Elena, next time your Dad volunteers you to do something make sure you decline," Mason growls into my ear as he stands behind me.

"Come on it wasn't that bad and you didn't have to come,"

"I did because you would be around that creep and who knows what you could have gotten up to?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Mason?"

"It means that he has motives. He's not interested in you, only your body," he snarls before moving away from me.

* * *

I frown as my mind begins to roll over what he just said.

I listen in to their conversation growing increasingly agitated at his words. I am interested in Elena for both her body and her personality which is more than I can say for him. Elena simply compels me towards her and she doesn't have to do anything to do it. When I hear the shuffle of feet away from the sink I walk in so as to start cooking. Elena has her back to me her long, brown hair pulled up into a pony tail on top of her head. She wore a beige camisole which had been smeared by dust and dirt. It was paired with some denim shorts that were way too high than what I'm sure her Dad would find appropriate. Her converse were also covered in dirt but it was kind of sexy.

"You've been awfully quiet last time you were here all we did was talk," I say and she turns to face me with a towel in her hands. Her hair whipping behind her as her chocolate eyes bore into mine with a sad look. I know why she's said. Hibernating in an enclosed space in library hidden by books is where she had been hiding. Away from those so called friends I just wish that she would see that they don't care about her.

"I… er… haven't been feeling well today that's all,"

"So nothing to do with the over possessive boyfriend who thinks I'm a threat?" I say while getting the cooking utensils out.

"He's just looking out for me,"

"I would never hurt you Elena, there's no need for you to be protected around me," I say softly looking at her and I watch as her face contorts in guilt and grimaces in pain like she regrets telling me to stay away.

"I know but after dancing with you and what happened in the car park he took a dislike to you,"

"You didn't do anything wrong Elena, you danced with a friend. If he doesn't want you to interact with the male species than he has a serious problem,"

"He doesn't have a problem with the male species, he has a problem with you." Her words swirl around me as if they are poison. This guy has his hooks in her so deep that she can't even see what he's doing to her. He's bullying her emotionally and depriving her of her freedom to make her own choices and friends.

"Just because it's his problem doesn't mean that it's yours princess. Now do you want me to teach you how to cook a delicious casserole whilst Mr OTT is off doing God knows what?" I ask trying to sound more chipper. She nods meekly and I begin to order her around the kitchen telling her what ingredients to add in, how to cut the vegetables in a way that makes them small without cutting her fingers off. Not that I minded blood.

She stands over the pot stirring the sauce and I walk to stand behind her back with a spoon. I dip it into the liquid and bring it to my mouth. Perfect. I bring the spoon to Elena's mouth so that she could taste our work of art. I watch as her eyes close and her long lashes tangle together. She opens them with a smile on her face her white teeth gleaming with pride. She lets out a soft moan of appreciation and boy was it a turn on.

"Well don't you two look cosy," Mason snarls from his spot leaning against the door frame. I had been so absorbed in all things Elena I hadn't even heard him approach us. I feel Elena detangle herself from me as she tries to make space.

"Elena was just helping me cook dinner and the sauce tastes amazing I must say," I say with a grin. Mason's eyes flicker to me before he give Elena a very nasty and dangerous glare. Hearing her heart skip a beat I begin to worry. Not because I feel threatened by him but because, he must have done or said something to make her this scared and jumpy.

"Where have you been Mason?"

"Talking to Tyler. Apparently there's a party by the falls tomorrow night. How long till dinner?"

"Another 20 minutes and were good to go," I say

"Well in that case Elena and I will go sit outside and wait until you've finished it," Mason says abruptly and quite rudely and he goes to Elena. I don't miss how he grips her arm tightly making her wince as he practically drags her outside. I peer out the window watching the couple. Mason towers over her in a threatening stance as she cowers and shies away from him. I see his lips moving rapidly and decided to listen in on their conversation.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him Elena!"

"He was only showing me how to cook there was nothing more to it Mason," I hear her desperate voice shake in fear.

"Oh really? Nothing more to it when you let him put his hands on you again. Let his body near yours. Let him breathe your scent and hear your voice!" I hear him holler at her.

"It wasn't meant in that way,"

"Maybe not to you but I'm pretty sure it was to him Elena,"

"Please Mason it was harmless,"

"I already told you what I would do if he ever came near you again Elena,"

"NO," she gasps her eyes widening in horror.

"I will make him regret ever laying his eyes on what's mine,"

"You can't be serious! He was teaching me how to cook!"

"I'm deadly serious Elena, and I will make it as painful as possible for him."

I frown not sure on what to think about the situation. I'm not scared of Mason he's a pathetic little human however, I was scared for Elena. The guy seems impulsive and a danger to be around. I had to get her away from him. But how?

I finish up with the food and put it on the plates before placing them in the dining room and poured some drinks. I walked into the garden and gestured for them to come in. Elena's head is hanging slightly and her eyes downcast. They sit beside each other Mason facing opposite me, his posture is stiff but his face is glowing. We begin eating our food and I can tell by the gleam in her eyes that she is enjoying it but, it is also shadowed by the fear that consumes her.

"So there's a party tomorrow by the falls that is strictly guys are you going to go Damon?" Mason asks his smirk widening.

"I didn't know I was invited and aren't I a little old to be hanging around teenage boys?"

"Never stopped you hanging around teenage girls,"

"I was simply helping Elena with her car if that is what you are referring too,"

"And the after party,"

"Was simply a way of saying thank you. That's a form of manners maybe you should look it up. How's your food Elena?" I ask and she glances upwards at me timidly as I try to change the subject.

"Don't you speak to her!" Mason yells

"Since when did you own her?" I yell back

"She is my girlfriend and I don't appreciate other guys trying it on with my girlfriend!"

"I didn't try anything you moron!"

"Do you know what? You invitation still stands out of _manners_ but, if you're not going to hang around teenage boys then stop trying to hang around teenage girls!" He stands up abruptly grabbing Elena by the arm and dragging her out of the house, a glass smashing on the floor as he did so. I could hear Elena's pleads for him to stop and calm down and, in the back of my mind I knew I should have followed them. But I didn't.

Mason shoved me into his car before moving to his own side, putting on his seat belt and starting up the engine. He starts driving as he rambles on about Damon. _Damon_. I feel so bad for him knowing that Mason was going to hurt him probably at this party. His stunning blue eyes that reminded me of a clear sky. His messy hair and how sexy he looked as I saw his muscles through his shirt whilst he worked.

"Lena are you listening to me?" He half yells

"No not really," I tell him being blunt looking out the window. He glares at me momentarily before speaking in a horse yet calm voice.

"Elena, whatever is going on in that stupid head of yours needs out. You are not being yourself as of late and it does make me wonder whether you're as innocent as you're making out,"

"What are you taking about?" I snap facing towards him now.

"I'm talking about you and your guilty conscience," he says boring his eyes into mine.

"I don't have a guilty conscience I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Well then what has made you as distracted as of late?"

"You being an awful boyfriend is what's wrong,"

"What the hell are you going on about Elena?" he yells

"I caught you _actually_ cheating, you called me fat in front of everybody! Don't forget what happened on Sunday Mason. And also the fact that you have told me that you are going to hurt Damon!"

"Don't say his name,"

" _Oh I'm sorry_ , even if he's not in the equation what about Sunday?" I say sarcastically

"What happened on Sunday was a misunderstanding and it lead to great things," he smirked

"Oh my God Mason you are an absolute idiot!"

"This is about him isn't it?"

"About who Mason?"

"About Damon Salvatore, he's been playing with your mind I swear Elena I told you to stay away from him and, you've been seeing him behind my back. Haven't you? What else was said whilst you was cooking? What else did you do?" He accuses with a face as cold as stone.

"Nothing has happened Mason your paranoid. He showed me how to cook,"

"You jumped at the chance of having dinner with him though didn't you?"

"You had not tasted his cooking!"

"Well neither had you apparently," he tells me with an emotionless stare.

"Do you think he let me starve for the 5 hours I was with him on Saturday?"

"Well if you managed to fit in dinner,"

"Lunch actually," I interject mid-way through his sentence

"Then what else could you have found the time to do?"

"Fix my car and talk,"

"Oh so you talked now,"

"Well I wasn't going to ignore him when he had offered to fix my car,"

"Oh is that your excuse now?" his voice is condescending as he stares down at me.

"I didn't sleep with him Mason,"

"Did you do anything else?"

"Of course not Mason, I would never cheat on you! Your my boyfriend not my fuckbuddy,"

"No but your probably his though,"

"No Mason, I'm not,"

"Listen here you little slut, I will find out the truth tomorrow night and if you did anything with him, even gave him a hug. I will personally see to it that your life is over." He threatens me grabbing my chin a harsh grip, with only one hand on the stirring wheel.

"Mason why are you being like this?"

"Because I love you Elena, and I don't want anyone near you that might want to take you away from me…" the car makes a sudden jolt as it crashes into a tree. It skids towards the cliff hang near Wickery Bridge. I feel the car tilting slightly on the edge and hear the squeaks coming from the battered metal. Mason's side is hovering over the water whereas my side is still on land.

"ELENA GET OUT NOW!" I reach for the handle to find that is jammed.

"Mason it won't open," I cry tears streaming down my face. He reaches over and tries to open it but to no avail.

"Move out of my way so I can break the door down!" He yells at me and I climb carefully into the backseat as the car tips slightly more. I watch with misty eyes as he begins to kick the door down; the glass in the window beginning to crack. After a few more kicks the door comes off and he climbs out.

"Elena take my hand we need to get you out!" he calls with a worried expression, his hand held out for me.

I take it and begin to climb towards the door and out of the car. Suddenly I hear a rumble and the car shifts towards the river. "Quick Elena before it…" he didn't finish his sentence. I feel Mason's hand leaving mine as I fall into the aphotic hollows of the river.

* * *

 **I know I am mean for the cliffhanger. But you could show me how much nicer you guys are by leaving a review because the lack of them is really depressing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry this is the second week that I have been late with my update, my brother just moved back from the city and I have been preoccupied. Hopefully this chapter is good enough to make up for it.**

 **Also I need a beta so if anyone is interested just PM me :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Sirens.

Flashing lights.

Wet.

Cold.

Nothing but the darkness around me.

After they had left I cleared up the smashed glass and food before relaxing in a large warm bubble bath. My adorning bathroom was large and it was my second favourite place to be (bedroom comes first, for obvious reasons). The walls have large golden tiles on them separated by significantly smaller brown tiles that go down in strips before expanding onto the floor below. The bath tub itself was ginormous and could easily fit 3 people in at once. It was placed in the centre of the room with the cabinets along the side wall. A large mirror hung above the counters and inside once of them was an ice box containing many bottles of wine. One of which I am drinking now.

The bubbles drift aimlessly in naked air around me, the warmth both comforting yet suffocating. The smell of vanilla mixed with red wine is divine to my nostrils as, I close my eyes basking in its scent. I open them with a heavy sigh a few moments later.

As much as I love the space I can't help but fantasize about how good it would be if Elena was in here with me. Her warm, naked body pressed to mine, her hair all wet. Her olive skin partially hidden from my prying eyes by water and bubbles. It would be a beautiful sight to see. I just wish she would see what that guy is doing to her. Her friends are also very nasty I realized that today when one of them called her fat. If anything she needs more meat on her bones not losing it.

I am determined to help her. To teach her how to live. But first of all I need to get rid of Mason. Suppose I could kidnap her and take her away with me, it would be nice to have a companion on the run. However if they were to find me they would find her too and I could never condemn her to that fate. They would torture her until she was at the brink of death and then heal her just so they could start it all over again. I couldn't let that happen. Not to her. Not to my Elena.

Once I've had enough I step out of the tub and wrap a towel around my waist moving into my bedroom. The darkness was a comfort for me so the room was all black. It allowed me to hide in the shadows like the monster that I am. I grab the remote and switch the tv on as I get dressed in one of my Armani shirts and jeans, intending on seeing her again tonight like I did the last.

"Breaking news there has been a serious crash reported near Wickery Bridge. The car has been submerged and only one of the 2 people in the car has made it out. Police are looking for the other person who is believed to be Elena Gilbert." My head snaps up to see the TV and it contains images of the police, ambulance and the Lockwood and Gilbert families.

The sheer dread spreads through my veins and gathers in my bones. I finish dressing in lightning speed and make my way over to the sight as fast as I can. Not a second less.

I see everything around me and notice the car has not been brought up yet. I quickly scan the crowd until my eyes rest upon none other than Doctor Gilbert. Pushing past people abruptly I make my way over to him needing to know if they have found her.

"Where is she?" I ask Grayson Gilbert who looks at me with solemn eyes.

"They haven't found her yet," his words ring and echo in my head.

They haven't found her. How could they not have found her?

The next thing I know my body is under the water. I kick my legs with inhumane strength towards Mason's car. I see it tilted at an angle and the bottom of the river, its metal work battered and bruised. It must have hit something because the largest dent is at the front. I don't think I'll be fixing this one for her. I swim over towards the passenger side where she would have been sitting. Pulling off the car door, my eyes are exposed to a heart clenching sight. Her small, fragile body floating in the water. I tug on her arm however she is unresponsive to my motion but, I can hear her heart beating slowly and faintly. I pull her into my arms as I move her out of the vehicle her hair flowing in all different directions, covering her face. I swim upwards my hold on her arm is tight so I know I won't lose her despite her almost non-existent heartbeat.

I gasp for air when I reach the surface and there is an uproar of shouting as Elena comes to the surface too. Some people help us out of the water and the moment were on land I begin CPR on her despite the paramedics and ambulance around me. I need her to be alive. I press into her chest and before long she's spluttering out water and her heart rate picks up dramatically. Her eyes flutter open to reveal dull brown ones.

"Damon?" her voice is raspy and it brings a lump to my throat, she stares around confused and unknowing.

"Shhh you're alright now, I got you," I reassure her. Then I feel the presence of the paramedics behind me their faces harbouring a disapproving look.

"Excuse me Sir but you need to move away and let us do our job now. My colleague will check you over since you jumped in and was under for a while."

"That won't be necessary, I am perfectly alright, I took lifeguard training so I knew what I was doing," I lie easily with the slightest of influence and she nods her head in approval. I step back allowing them to help Elena medically and I feel a hand on my back. I turn my head to see Grayson Gilbert his face relieved after this fiasco and, finally knowing his daughter was going to be alright.

"Thank You so much, you saved her life," he says in a soft voice appreciation, and admiration shining through his eyes and, I feel as if I might be a step in the right direction to getting his approval.

"It was instinct and the right thing to do," I tell him in an attempt to be modest and he gives a nod of acceptance before, returning to his sobbing wife's side to comfort her. I stand back observing the scene before me. I shouldn't have let them leave, I should have made Elena stay.

There was a constant beeping noise to my right and the soft murmuring of voices all around me. The overwhelming scent of flowers surrounded me. But the pain… that is the worst. My head really hurt and my throat was as dry as sand paper. It's also extremely difficult to breath and there is a sharp sting every time I do so. I open my eyes slightly and glance around. My parents are sitting side by side my father cradling her like a child. Jeremy is standing by a window looking outside. My Aunt Jenna is fiddling with a large bouquet of flowers in a very agitated manner. Mason sat beside me his fingers lightly grazing mine. It would have been a loving gesture if his eyes didn't show boredom, like all he wanted to do is get out of here. Suppose hospitals aren't everyone's thing.

"Mom, Dad," I croak quietly and their heads snap up towards me my mother's face is one of concern and fear however, my father has schooled his features to show no emotion.

"Elena sweetie, you're okay. You had a little tumble in the car on the way back home and fell into the river. But your fine now," Mom says softly in a kind of hushed way.

"They want to keep you in overnight maybe a day longer whilst they monitor your brain as it was deprived of oxygen for so long. Your vitals are okay and you have no serious injuries except a broken rib which they have told me to treat at home like normal. You have not showed any signs of hypothermia since coming out of the water however, your body temperature had lowered quite significantly. You also have not showed any signs of hypoxia but, they did give you heated oxygen using an endotracheal tube because, your body wasn't warming up quickly even though it did not drop lower that 34'C." my father begins to explain before my aunt interjects

"Grayson the girl just woke up stop being a doctor for once in your life,"

"It's okay I understand everything he's saying its basic med stuff," I croak some more and my mom brings a glass of water to my mouth so I can wet my throat.

"Well doesn't that make me feel dumb," Jenna says back with a modest smile on her face

"Sorry Aunt Jenna I didn't mean it like that," I begin

"Jesus Elena she was being sarcastic. You're almost as bad as dad," Jeremy laughs facing me now and moving toward my hospital bed.

"Sorry sweetheart… what was the last thing that you remember?" my dad asks

"Cerulean blue… beautiful cerulean blue and messy black waves like… like… Damon! The last thing I remember is Damon!" I exclaim finally piecing my distorted memory together. I feel Mason's hands move away from mine and my father nods with a forced smile.

"Yes he um… jumped in after you,"

"He did what! Where is he? Is he okay?"

"Yes sweetheart he's fine he er… saved your life actually," he informs me hesitantly

"Saved my life?"

"Yes the rescue services were taking too long and the moment he got there he jumped in after you. He was under for about 5 minutes but he took life guard training so he said he knew what he was doing,"

"Oh my God. I can't believe he jumped in after me," I say more to myself in complete disbelief. I remain silent looking around at the white walls the encompass me, the numerous flower bouquets has been placed around to add colour to the room, obviously my near death experience had become public news.

"I'm hungry when do I get the hospital food?" I ask my tummy rumbling slightly from not being able to finish my dinner last night. Speaking of which Mason was being awfully quiet for someone who usually so loud and boisterous.

"Well Mom and Dad would have you eat that slop however, my first-hand experience says that it's disgusting. So I took the liberty of getting you some food from the shop," Jeremy says handing over a carrier bag containing an egg and bacon muffin, a fruit pot with mango and melon in it and a bottle of chocolate milk.

"Thanks Jer you're amazing,"

"Jeremy,"

"Yes Dad,"

"What first-hand experience would you be referring too?" My father questions him with his brows furrowed.

"Well… er… I don't think you want to know any details but, sometimes when I'm not home I might just be closer than you think," he laughs trying to ease the situation and I can tell that my dad wants to pry however he must have decided that this was not the time nor the place for it.

"As long as it's nothing dangerous and you're being safe then I won't ask having learnt my lesson and, trying to fix my… attitude problem I shall let it slip," he says firmly although I can see the fear in his eyes and the concern for his only son.

"Sorry Gray but when did you ever go to hospital unless you weren't being safe?" Jenna questions rhetorically and my mom gives her a disapproving look.

"Not helping Jenna," she scowls at her and my Aunt looks down continuing with her fiddling.

"The police also want to talk to you about what happened when the car crashed," my dad tells me with a calm voice and I look at Mason who stares back at me with such an intensity it sort of scares me.

"It was an accident Dad, Mason just lost control of the car," I claim in a squeaky voice however, my brother does not look convinced.

"So he wasn't distracted? Or not watching the road properly?" Jeremy asks with his brows furrowed a look of suspicion on his face.

"What are you trying to say Gilbert? That I wanted my girlfriend to get hurt and almost die!" Mason reacts standing from his chair with an accusatory frown.

"Of course not Mason he's just looking out for his sister," My dad ushers him guiding him back to his chair, giving him a plastic cup filled with water. He puts his back lightly before continuing "It wasn't nobody's fault and no one is to blame here. Like Elena said it was simply an accident however, it is the polices job to check,"

"I think the stress of everything is getting to us all, it's been a long evening and barely any of us got some sleep. This morning has been just as hectic and I think you 3 boy's should go back and get some rest," my mom suggests soothingly to the men in the room and they all nod their heads in agreement with the exception of Jeremy, who just grunts before storming out of the room.

"I'll see you later dear," my dad says to my mom before reaching down and giving me a kiss on my forehead. "Get better Lena and I'll come say hello before I start work later, might even bring you some dinner," he tells me before letting Mason hug me goodbye.

"Don't say anything about the argument Elena," he whispers in my ear emotionlessly before pulling back and giving me a quick peck to the lips, however keeping it PG rated for my dad.

"Don't you guy's worry us girls can man the fort," my Aunt Jenna reassures them as she sees them out of the door and closes it behind them.

"Hey Jenna can you pass me my muffin please?" I ask and she gives me a mischievous smirk whilst picking it up.

"Only if you let me have a bite and it's still warm must of brought it downstairs,"

"Jenna!" my mom gasps

"What you heard Doc she's fine it's not like I'm praying on a starving neglected child!" Jenna defends herself against my mom's look of horror.

"Well I feel starving and neglected having to wait for some food, so just take a bite and give it to me so then I can eat," I say with a pout and she giggles before taking a mouthful of my muffin and passing it to me so that I can munch on the rest. My mom and Jenna take seats on either side of me and they begin talking about Jenna's recent date with this new guy in town.

"So his name is Alaric Saltzman, he is going to start teaching history at the high school after the summer, and he has hazel coloured eyes," my mom relays to us simply stating all the information (or lack of thereof) that Jenna had given to us about her mysterious date.

"So did he take you anywhere fancy?" I ask

"Nah just to the grill but he is so sweet and caring," she gushes; mom and I just share a look with raised eyebrows.

"Sounds too nice to be someone that you're interested in Aunt Jenna,"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean young lady?" she questions trying to hide her smirk as she gives me an authoritative stare.

"It means little sister, that you were never one to choose a good guy. I mean look at all your past conquests need I say a particular name that comes to mind…"

"DO NOT MIRANDA! That is a name which should never be said in my presence," My Aunt Jenna yells pointing her finger before hugging her arms around herself as she shivers from the mere suggestion of him.

"What Logan Fell," I says with a grin and her head shoots up.

"Elena Gilbert you are no longer my favourite niece,"

"I'm your only niece Aunt Jenna," I laugh and my mom does too.

"Right then I prefer Jeremy," she says looking away from us

"What the child who put the neighbour's dog poo in your conditioner," my mom reminds her as she enters full on laughter.

"Oh God do you remember?" I say in-between giggles.

"Yes Elena I do remember I was the one who put it in my hair!" Jenna complains clearly not enjoying this as much as me and mom.

"Right we need to move on to something else because my ribs are really starting to hurt from all of that laughing," I say trying to calm myself down as the pain ebbs in my ribs and my mom quietens down beside me.

"So Elena, what actually happened because Mason's car is only a few weeks old and therefore shouldn't have swerved off of the road?" my mom asks carefully analysing my every move. She always has been very observant and most certainly isn't stupid.

"We were having a… heated discussion," I reply

"By heated discussion do you mean argument?" my Aunt questions me with a knowing smirk and I just simply nod my head. The two adults exchange looks with each other before they press on with their interrogation.

"This… discussion wouldn't have had anything to do with Mr Salvatore, would it?" my mom enquires softly like she's treading on very thin ice.

"Partially," I reply timidly

"What else was you arguing about sweetie?"

"Our relationship has been… kind of rocky recently," I say not looking at them and being extremely careful of what I'm saying.

"Are you unhappy with him Elena?" Jenna probes sifting for more information.

"I don't know, I feel bad about what happened with Damon but he's being so irrational and insensitive," I shrug tears pooling in my eyes.

"You know you didn't do anything wrong right?" she asks again and I nod scared that if I replied then my voice would break. "Is there anyone else in the picture so to speak? Who's this Damon guy?" Jenna continues.

"Jenna what are you suggesting?" my mom exclaims

"I'm suggesting that maybe Elena wants to get to know someone else. Maybe not romantically but in a friends way and, they might be one of the very few people that sees Elena's relationship as toxic,"

"I wouldn't say her relationship with Mason is toxic, Jenna," my mom interjects.

"No but he doesn't let her associate with other boys and, it's not healthy Miranda," my Aunt explains and I sort of see her point.

"It sounds like you are referring to Damon, so yes."

"Is he someone you want to be friends with?" she asks with a single eyebrow raised.

"Yes but Mason doesn't want me near him. He said that Damon only wanted to get to know mean so that he could get into my pants," I explain letting the tears flow.

"Well honey, I think that's something that you should decide for yourself because, Damon doesn't seem like that type of guy," my mom tells me taking my hand in hers so as to reassure me.

"Well yeah, I've had many guys try to get in my pants and none of them jumped into a river to save my life," Jenna snorts

"I know but I care about Mason so much and he really hates him,"

"Well whatever is going on with Mason and Damon shouldn't affect you," Jenna interjects

"But Mason will get angry and someone will get hurt," I mumble whilst sobbing.

"No one is going to get hurt sweetie except yourself if you keep denying yourself the freedom to make friends," my aunt continues to tell me clearly trying to persuade me to talk to Damon. The weird thing is I think she's right.

I find myself agitated all day. I watched her through the hospital window until she woke up but that was the longest I could wait. I needed blood. I had flown away from Mystic Falls Hospital just after she had said her first word and made my way to a hidden area where I changed back to normal. I walked through the hospital to the blood bank and compelled the woman to give me 5 bags that way I could tone down the people attacking. I left as quickly as I came and saw Grayson and Jeremy Gilbert get into a car which had Mason Lockwood in as well. Let the girls have some girl time together.

When I get back I stock my blood bags into the freezer except one which, I pour into a tumbler. I sit on the leather sofa in the lounge, opposite the fire place with my drink in hand nursing it softly. I take the occasional sip but I can't help but remember my father sitting in this same chair, scolding me for giving some of my lunch to a poor worker who had nothing. I didn't see anything wrong with it, he needed food I had plenty, so why not share? Well to say my father was furious would be an understatement. I remember it crystal clear.

It was the first time my father ever laid hands on me.

It was when my mother started getting sick and my father had become extremely temperamental. He had called my silence, arrogance and had stood so he could loom over me, with an evil glint in his eyes. His big hands had reached around my neck and pulled me into the air and off my feet so that I was eye level with him. Then I was being flung backwards into the fire.

The burns were unbearable and marked every inch of my skin on my upper half. My face had been scorched horrendously and I had struggled to breathe. I felt like I had been screaming for hours in pain. My father left to go and get help telling everyone that I had tripped into the flames as I went along. However after a few minutes there was a hooded figure at the window who tapped lightly. I demanded that the maid open it for the person so that I could hear them speak.

Once the window was wide open I heard a sweet voice ask politely

"Might I come in young sir, I know how to heal your burns and would like to offer my abilities for no cost." It was a woman voice and I croaked out an invitation in return. She sped over to me like lightning and sat beside me on the floor. Long, slender fingers came out of her fur cloak and reach for her hood. When she pulled it down I was met with beautiful brown eyes and olive skin. She had ruby red lips which were pulled into a smile, her hair falling in tender curls around her beautiful face.

"You're beautiful," I whispered and her smile extended to show perfect teeth.

"Thank you, my name is Katherine and it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," she said and I gazed up at her like she was an angel. "Master Salvatore,"

"Please address me as Damon,"

"Of course Damon. In order for me to help you I need you to keep a secret,"

"Any but please Miss, help me. I beg of you Miss Katherine help me please," I begged and she smiled sweetly before her eyes bored into mine.

"Tell no one," and then suddenly the angel above me was a demon with black eyes and red veins visible under her delicate skin. She bit into her wrist before, she brought it to my lips. Her blood travelled into my mouth and through my body. The relief was amazing as the blood healed my burns. I thought then, 10 year old me, that she was perfect. Despite her face she has the power to heal the sick and needy.

She had disappeared before I could even say goodbye or a simple thank you. Unfortunately in her place was my father and other members of the founding families. They demanded to know what had happened but I couldn't tell them.

Little did I know that it was that _angel_ that would destroy me undead life.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door, I am over to it in a flash and open the door to reveal a teenage boy. But he isn't any teenage boy, no he's Elena Gilberts little brother Jeremy Gilbert. He has dark circles around his eyes due to lack of sleep, most likely because of his sister.

"Little Gilbert, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I ask flashing him a 250 kilo watt smirk. His face looks up at me and his eyes hold such an intensity in them I know that this is serious.

"I want you to help me get rid of Mason Lockwood."


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I didn't update last week, its because I've lost the chapters that I write ahead because, my USB stick has broken and I need to find a data recovery company to retrieve my files before I can update again. Hopefully it won't take too long. Anyway here is chapter 8 please enjoy and leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

I look at him for a moment more, taking in his stiff posture and furrowed brows, taken aback by his confidence and openness. I stand back allowing him space to come inside.

"I think we should talk about this inside," I suggest and he nods before coming in and I shut the door behind him. I lead him into the lounge where I just was and take up residence in the same arm chair as well. I watch as little Gilbert sits on the leather sofa to my left observing me with intense eyes.

"So will you help me?" he asks and it's only now that he sounds more his age. I give him a long glare before declaring where I currently stand.

"At the moment I am undecided, until further explanation that is,"

"What more explanation do you need? Will you or will you not help me get rid of Mason?" the boy exclaims.

"What exactly do you mean by 'get rid of'?" I question listening intently to his motives

"I mean get him away from Elena. Get him out of her life." He tells me this with so much passion I already know that if I deny my participation in this he would do it anyway, but I need more info before I start to assist him in his plans.

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Does that mean you'll help me?" he perks up his eyes wide and bright.

"Answer my question first because, I need to know what role I'm going to play if I'm going to partake in anything," I answer watching as he deflates back into his seat.

"Elena's only recently started questioning Mason since you've been here. You kind of inspire her… I don't know exactly but you've stirred things up," he explains and I am all of a sudden intrigued.

"And…"

"And I know you are totally into her,"

"That's beside the point Little Gilbert what makes you all of a sudden want to remove Mason from Elena's life?" I ask and I watch as his brown eyes turn ebony and his jaw clenches tightly.

"She almost died because of him, he treats her like shit and makes her unhappy. I want to do this because my sister is too blind to see that the guy is manipulating her. I want to do this to protect her. I want to do this because she is my sister. Is that enough explanation for you?" he clarifies giving me look as if to say that he would try and knock me out if dare disagree.

"Enough for now Little Gilbert," I answer and he looks at me with an odd expression. "What do I get out of this then, I mean you want to be the almighty hero for your sister so what do I get?" I ask trying to gauge out more information.

"Well the plan is to make Elena realise that Mason doesn't actually love her,"

"Oh right and she's just magically going to come that conclusion isn't she!" I yell at his stupidity

"Well I'm 99.9% certain that he's cheating on her,"

"He's what!" I roar the anger building up inside of me. How could that prick do that to someone as remarkable as Elena Gilbert? How could he betray her in such a way and abuse her trust? Why would he even want to in the first place? The questions just keep bubbling up in my head until I feel like I'm about to explode. I want to hurt him like he's hurting her and show him what it's like. I want him dead. I want to watch as his pathetic life fades away from his eyes and listen as his heart beat slows till its non-existent. I want to kill Mason Lockwood. "I'm in," I confirm and a knowing smirk places itself on his face.

"Already? But I haven't even gotten to the best part," he beams knowing that he's won.

"And what part would that be Jeremy?"

"The part when Elena falls in love with you," he says with a shrug. Like he didn't just make my world stop spinning.

"What makes you think that Elena will fall in love with me?" I ask my voice low and dangerous, my heart on my sleeve. I can tell that he's all of a sudden scared by his expression and the way his heart rate picks up.

"Because Damon, she's already starting too," I am stunned by what he's said and am fascinated to know more.

"Right I've got to go at 8:50 and won't be too long, so we can order take out and you can sleep in a guest room and, together we can come up with the most diabolical plan to destroy Mason Lockwood the world has ever seen!"

"Damn right Salvatore you order I'll set up in… a room," he trails off and I laugh knowing that he doesn't even know where to start.

"There's a study down that hall to the right, we are going to use it as our headquarters,"

"Cool see in there," he says before walking out the room.

"Hey Jeremy what take out do you want?" I call out to him

"Any, I eat it no matter what it is," he shout back and I just shake my head, like brother like sister. I finish ordering Chinese before meeting Jeremy in the study, I see him running his fingers across the vast amount of books on the shelfs. God imagine his face when he sees the library.

* * *

"Right how do we catch him cheating on her then?" I ask whilst clearing old stuff from the pin board that hangs above the desks.

"We could stalk him," he suggests

"I do have a life Little Gilbert,"

"Really? A life besides fixing my sisters car and cooking her dinner and, dancing with her in bars," he teases me with a sarcastic grin and I just give him a dirty look.

"Yes Jeremy I do," I tell him and he winks back in return.

"So in that case I think that we need to access CCTV in public places that Mason hangs around in," Jeremy explains

"Are you stupid? How are we supposed to do that Little Gilbert?" I ask astounded.

"Well I have my contacts," he mumbles quietly

"Such as?"

"Such as the people who I deal to like the vice principle and the owners of many clubs that Mason goes to," he shrugs acting like it isn't a big deal for a 16 year old to be a drug dealer.

"So you're a drug dealer," I ask cautiously not wanting to wind him up. What kind of a kid is a drug dealer at 16 anyway?

"Kinda… only light stuff... but you can't tell Elena, or my parents," he says quickly a look of panic spreading across his face.

"How about this, I won't tell a soul if you come off it the moment we nail Lockwood," I offer and he eyes me up before leaving his hand in the air.

"Deal." I reach my hand up to shake his and we come to an understanding in that single moment. The only thing that matters is Elena.

"So we get all the CCTV footage we can get our hands on then we analyse it and collect more than 1 piece of evidence against Mason. We get pictures of him with all his whores and build up a bullet proof file showing every dirty little secret Mason Lockwood has, and we don't hold back no matter what it is. Then we send copies to every head of every founding family and have his name ruined. After that he won't ever step another foot in this town or go near Elena ever again."

My inspirational speech renders Jeremy speechless and he looks at me as if I'm a genius which, I don't think is too far off of the truth. His jaw is left open, his eyes staring in awe.

"What about Elena? She can't find out through a file from my Dad," he musters in a deflated way.

"I will tell Elena beforehand she shouldn't find out the way everyone else does, and I will have developed such a fine friendship with her that she will have no qualms with me comforting her and the spark will already have been set alight," I explain lifting the top of the decanter and pouring myself and Jeremy a glass and passing it to him. "To Mason Lockwood and every dirty secret he has buried," I raise my glass and Jeremy raises his as we clink glasses and drink the fine alcohol.

Not long after the food had arrived and we had set everything up for our master scheme. On the pin board we had Mason's ugly face and all of his top spots to hang out. We had also compiled a list of all places that Jeremy could get in touch with and obtain footage from. We had moved the desks together as well and ordered in several top of the range computers (at my expense) and, telephones so that we could call them. It was beautiful.

Jeremy has currently taken up residence on the left side of the study and is eating a chicken ball with his feet up and, a phone wedged between his head and shoulder. He is offering a club a cheap deal on his drug sales on the condition that they give us to all old and future CCTV and keeps a special eye out for Mason Lockwood and all his activities. The owners are practically eating out of the palm of his hand. I smile to myself knowing that I am getting one step closer to having Elena. One step closer to making her mine.

I check the clock and it reads 8:15pm and I rise from my chair going upstairs to get ready. I shave my stubble and wash my face before changing my clothes not wanting to smell of Chinese and, not having enough time to shower. I put on a black Armani shirt and jeans before spraying some after shave and heading back downstairs.

"Gilbert, we need to go soon, Mason's party is at 9 and its's half past now," I tell him as I walk into the study. He looks up to me and finishes his phone call telling them to think about his offer before opening the draw and reaching out for a recording device.

"I am going to attach this to you and I need you to get everything you can from him. Do you have a van or something which I can work from that we can park not far away from the falls?" he asks me and I think for a moment.

"I have a Volkswagen camper van with tinted windows," I suggest and he just looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"Yeah… I think that could work," he says and I give him a smirk before showing him to the garage. He take one look around and I can see him ogling all of my cars like they're a piece of meat. "You own all these?" he asks and I nod in return showing him towards the van. We then transport all the equipment that he reckons he's going to need and hooks me up with the listening device and then we're on the road. I drive to the falls with Jeremy in the back and park way off on the other side so that the car is concealed from any prying eyes, but still giving him direct access with a camera to record everything from afar.

"Right so you know what you're doing," I say more as a statement and he nods in affirmation, so I get out of the car and walk around to where I can hear people gathering. I walk past a few more trees their musty smell infiltrating my nose sharply. I make out the figures of 11 people including Mason and his brother Tyler who I had seen before. The rest I just assume make up the football team. When I get closer I notice the smirks on their face and I immediately know that this is no party.

Some had metal crow bars in their hands, others have baseball bats. A few had knives including Mason and, the reason I'm being lured out it becoming abundantly clear.

Little shits reckon they can beat me up!

"Well well well, Salvatore I did tell you to stop hanging around teenagers because you never know what trouble you're going to get into," Mason's voice carries through the air with an evil aurora.

"You fuck with one of us you fuck with us all," one of the hooded figures shout out and the rest nod and grin in approval.

"I haven't fucked with anyone however, I do believe that Mason is so self-conscious about his bedroom performance that he thinks that, his innocent girlfriend who by the way hasn't got a single bad bone in her body is fucking me. Or something along those lines," I say trying to sound guiltless but the smirk still appears on my face when I see that I have angered him.

"Oh I don't think you're fucking Elena, but I do think that you have every intention of doing so," he deadpans back at me and the others start to surround me in a wide open circle; giving them space to attack. Normally I would tear them all apart before they even got the chance however, Jeremy's recording this, so I can deliver a few good blows but I need them to see what a nasty piece of shit Mason really is.

"Why would Elena want to go anywhere near you, douche bag, when she has Mason, what makes you think she would even want anything to do with you?" a blond boy asks and I flash him my signature smirk.

"Because anything is better than that dick head," I reply

"Oh really? Is that why she's so interested in you? Wait a minute she doesn't give a shit about you," another brunette laughs and the rest join in as well.

"Well boys it's clear that this basted needs convincing, so how about we show him what it's like to play with the hotshots," Mason eggs on and then two of them grab either arm so that I am still. I resist the urge to just shake them off remembering the camera in the distance recording every single move they make.

"So what you're just going to beat me up for what? Being nice to a girl when her car was broken down?" I say turning do play the innocent pouty face.

"We're going to beat the shit out of you for hitting on _my_ girlfriend, and putting your dirty hands on her and for trying to put stupid ideas in her head," he snarls getting right up in my face. "Tyler," he calls beckoning him with his fingers and the black haired boy with a white vest on approached me with, a baseball bat in his hand, sweat gathering on his forehead and a vicious growl escaped him. Before I knew it the wooden weapon connected with my face and, sent it flying to the other side with an intense force. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth but it would soon heal, I need to let them do some damage before I can fight back.

Their laughter echoes around me, the naked trees quivering silently as they stand witness to their evil. I have known worse evil then them however, it drives this animalistic instinct to protect Elena from these monsters. Despite the fact that they may not hurt her like they are trying to hurt me physically, they will hurt her mentally as well as emotionally. I cannot have that.

Another with a crow bar starts whacking me in the shins repeatedly whilst the other aims his bat for my stomach. I don't know whether or not the wire will survive this sort of beating but to be honest I didn't really think this is what Mason had planned for tonight. The basted. Others joined in chanting and egging them on to hit me more or, hit me harder. Then Mason told them to hold off and they stepped aside making way for him like a king and his hand that is holding a butterfly knife.

The weapon shines against what little light is provided, reflecting back the dirt and crumpled leaves on the ground. The crushing sound of the falls fill the empty silence as he steps towards me, crouching down bringing the knife to my face and applying slight pressure but not breaking the skin.

"You think you can come into my town and try to steal my girlfriend Salvatore," he snarls his breath reaching my face.

"No," I say spitting blood out so that I can talk without gargling, and he smiles in approval. Stupid idiot. "I simply intend to show her what a two-faced, lying, repulsive ass-hole her boyfriend is. Then if she's got any sense which I believe she does, she will leave you and find someone who will treat her properly," I growl with a fierce look on my face.

"You son of a bitch!" he screams at me

"My mother was a fine lady thank you very much and I don't appreciate you bad mouthing her name," I say in a calm yet patronising voice to piss him off some more.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ELENA!" he hollers at me in antagonism.

"NO!" I bellow back at him

"She's mine you piece of shit. I am the one who she tells all of her pathetic problems too, I am the one who pleasures her in my bed and I will marry her someday, not you!" he seethes at me.

"And why will you be marrying her? Is it because you love her because, you have a seriously fucked up way of showing her?" I probe looking for him to say something bad, to get a rise out of him so I can show her what he truly is.

"Because she's a nice piece of ass. I don't care if she's a bitch or the most humble person ever all I care about is my reputation, that she's good in bed and, that she'll give me beautiful children. And do you know what _creep_ , she'll do all that because I have her thinking that she loves me. She will do anything for me and I have her right where I want her," he explains and all I see is red.

"You want her as a fucking trophy wife! Your manipulating her you basted and, I won't let you hurt her anymore she doesn't deserve your bull shit!"

"YOU WON'T GO NEAR HER EVER AGAIN SHE BELONGS TO ME, SO STAY THE FUCK AWAY BEFORE YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!"

I look at him cold and hard, my features schooled into a mask of austere my eyes looking dead straight into his.

"I will never stop until she is safe from you." His eyes told me how unbelieving he found it, that I could go through his beatings and still fight for her. But I will with every fibre of my being because, she is a pure little angel who can do no harm and I won't let anyone taint her. Not even me. His arm raises in the air before it comes crashing down bringing the knife between my shoulder and collar bone. It slices deeply into the skin, creating a valley of blood. He looks surprised by his own actions but that did nothing to numb the dull pain. But it is this dull pain that sparks a rage inside of me.

The fury that had been building within in me bursts into my veins before I had a chance to stop it. I used basic simple moves to take out all of Mason's followers, I almost broke one guys arm by bending it back and twisting so hard he began to cry. I then sent him tumbling forward on the dirt.

But I left Mason till last.

He still had his knife in his hand with it slightly outstretched ready to use at any moment. I took a step forward and he lunged. I grabbed his arm and disabled it quickly so he no longer held the knife then, I kneed him in the stomach which sent his barrelling over. He tried to give me a punch but missed and I just threw him to the floor. My foot on his chest holding him down, his ribs expanding rapidly as he tried to catch his breath.

"Dearie me Mason, you were stupid enough to think that you and your band of merry men were enough for me. I played with the hotshots back in my military days and you have nothing on them. Just do me a favour and leave Elena alone before you really hurt her," I tell him and he looks up at me.

"You know she doesn't have feelings for you right?" he rasps hoarsely and I smile in return.

"I don't care if she has feelings for me. It's not about that. I just don't like it when controlling, possessive assholes hurt compassionate, defenceless people. Goodnight boys enjoy your party," I say airily before kicking him in the jaw and he cries out in pain. I turn my back on them all as they roll around on the ground either unconscious or clutching whatever body part has been hurt. I didn't do any damage and if Jeremy got that footage and the wire still works they would have nothing on me because it would be self-defence.

I walk over to the car already healing well from the injuries however, I still need a good bit of blood and help speed up the process. As I approach the car Jeremy opens the door and comes flying out. He runs up to me and gives me the manliest hug a kid can give. He pulls back and looks at me with admiration and respect.

"Thank you for doing that and for defending my sister," he says with a smile on his face.

"Anytime, did you get it all?" I ask and he nods his smile expanding to reveal his teeth.

"I have every word that was said and every move that was made. I can't believe that prick!"

"Yeah I know but that's not what matters. All that matters is that we keep Elena away from him," I say

"Agreed. Did he bust you up bad? I could take you to my Dad," he offers and I cringe knowing I will heal in a few hours and it will only be slow because I haven't had much blood. But it would stay open long enough for Mr Gilbert to see and patch it all up.

"Ur yeah just my shoulder though where he stabbed me, but um no hospitals," I say hesitantly

"Sure thing he's home by now anyway, Fridays are his shortest days he back by nine," he informs me whilst getting into the car and I follow suit, driving slowly to the Gilbert household.

* * *

 **No Delena I know but I wanted to encourage the Damon/Jeremy relationship. Please Review. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for my long absence, when I lost everything I wrote before I couldn't write anything that would match up to the original chapters. However, I will finish this story even if it kills me. I would like to thank the amazing Tottyo7 for inspiring me to continue as well as agreeing to be my beta. Make sure to check out some of their stories they are brilliant.**

* * *

I pull up to the Gilbert house and Jeremy immediately gets out. Before I get out of the car as well, I reach into the glove compartment and bring out a vial of Vervain. I pour a drop into my stab wound so that it will stay open. I cannot help but hiss slightly as it burns my wound, I quickly put it back before joining Jeremy.

Once I'm out of the car I make my way up the steps as Jeremy runs ahead, he begins pounding on the door loudly until it is opened by Miranda Gilbert. She looks at her son and then when I reach the top of the steps, she glances at me, taking in my dishevelled appearance.

"My dear Lord! What has happened to you Damon?" she gasps in shock.

"It was Mason Lockwood, mom. He stabbed Damon in the shoulder with a knife. He needs medical help, but he didn't want to go to a hospital." Little Gilbert explains. Her face turns stone hard, and yet not a single ounce of surprise when Mason's name is mentioned.

"I see. Come inside you too. Honey!" she calls out, making room for us to come in. I watch by the foot of the stairs as Grayson comes out of a room from upstairs and into my view.

"What is it Miranda dear?" he says bounding down the stairs, midway down his eyes find me and his expression softens. "Mr Salvatore what can I do for you?" he asks in a calm voice as he reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Grayson, Mason Lockwood has attacked Damon here with a knife." Miranda begins to explain in a hurried and slightly panicky voice.

"HE DID WHAT!" Grayson yells in outrage, his face turning beet red and his eyes widening.

"I've had worse Mr Gilbert but, Jeremy here saw what happened and said you could help since I don't want to go to the hospital," I elaborate trying to make my voice slightly shaky as if the wound is hurting me, but still quelling his anger at the same time.

"Of course, anything. Please go sit down on a chair in the kitchen and I'll bring out the necessary equipment to patch you up." he tells me gesturing to the kitchen, Jeremy leads me through.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Jeremy asks politely

"Just a glass of water would be good." I answer giving him a smile as I take my seat on the chair, he places a glass in front of me and I take a sip as Grayson comes in. He places a kit down on the table and pulls up another chair opposite to my own.

"Jeremy, go to your room and take a shower, I need you up early tomorrow," Miranda says to her son sternly.

"What for? I haven't done anything." he complains flapping his arms around like an immature child.

"I never said you did, but I want to go see Elena in the morning and there's a chance she could come home as well." she explains to her son and he nods his head in understanding.

"Thanks Damon, get better, alright." he says to me as he walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. It's then that Miranda turns to me with her arms folded and a quizzical look on her face. Oh great.

"So Damon would you care to explain why Mason Lockwood stabbed you, why my son has brought you here and why you have not gone straight to a hospital." she questions me with a judgemental frown on her face.

"Mason invited me to a party by the falls and I went, simply because I thought it would be a good opportunity to put to rest any remaining tension between us. However, I went only to find out that him and his friends were armed with crow bars, baseball bats, and knives so that they could beat me up. From my understanding Mason doesn't like me because of the budding friendship between Elena and myself. Jeremy just so happened to be hanging around the falls. He told me he was thinking and likes to go there sometimes, I don't know, but he saw the whole thing and then helped me. Finally, to answer your last question I have had a phobia of hospitals since my mother died so I try to steer clear of them. I do believe it's called nosocomephobia," I explain letting the lies roll off my tongue so easily. Well some of them were truths anyway.

"Oh my word, he did all that?" Grayson asks with a shocked expression, the shock is evident in his voice.

"Yes, it has come to my attention that Mason is extremely possessive of your daughter, and that's fine however, sometimes it comes across like he's controlling her. In all fairness I worry for her. I apologise if it is not my place, Mr and Mrs Gilbert, but I feel the need to express my concern to you as you are her parents and that kind of relationship for a young girl, such as Elena, seems unhealthy." I explain in a soft voice trying to help them understand how he is manipulating their daughter but in a subtle way.

"No, no thank you Damon for telling us, I knew he was protective of her but to the extent that he would organise an attack on you is absolutely ridiculous. In fact he should be thanking you for saving her life as the rest of us are." he tells me in a completely empathetic tone. "Anyway I need to start on this wound. Would you mind taking off your shirt, please?" he asks me suddenly, getting to business straight away. I remove my shirt with my uninjured arm and feign a wince as I did so.

He comes closer to me and starts to lightly touch the wound and observe, I make myself breathe unevenly and heavily to show human discomfort.

"Good news is that it is not too severe and should heal nicely once stitched up. Bad news is that because of your phobia I will need to clean and stitch up the wound myself and, the only pain killers I have are aspirin." Grayson tells me.

"Thanks Doc, I'm sure I can take it, I have gotten worse wounds in the army." I tell him and he nods at me before beginning to clean the wound. Soon after he begins stitching it up and I have to add a few grimaces here and there to pass it off that I am in pain. He begins making idle chit chat as a way to distract me from the 'pain'. Before long he dresses my wound and then we are done.

"There you go, all patched up." he says in a lighter tone.

"Thank you Mr Gilbert,"

"Please my name is Grayson you don't have to address me so formerly now." he tells me with a smile.

"Would you like a cup of tea or a coffee?" Miranda asks me

"Yes please a coffee would be lovely and, thank you Grayson for helping me at such an ungodly hour, it really is appreciated." I tell him expressing my gratitude.

"I'll be honest with you Damon, I didn't like you at first but it has come to my attention that you are a good man. You fixed my daughters car, you help us with the vervain and you saved her life. If there is anything I can ever do for you please do not hesitate to ask." he confesses and I feel slightly guilty because, he wouldn't think I was such a good man if he knew what I am. Let alone if he knew the fantasies I have of his very attractive and very underage daughter.

"There's no need. You have just patched me up Doc." I laugh and he joins in too.

"Damon, Elena wouldn't even be breathing right now if it weren't for you and no amount of patched up wounds will ever amount to that." he sincerely explains and I smile genuinely back at him.

"I dropped off the vervain to Carol Lockwood's this morning. Elena did a good job sorting them. How is she by the way?" I ask wanting to know that she is fine. I haven't had time to fully worry about how she's doing but suddenly it hits me that she could be severely injured even though I saved her.

"She is doing well there isn't any effects on her organs and she hasn't shown any signs of hypothermia. I think she will be released tomorrow." he informs me as Miranda places hot cups of coffee in front of us and takes her own seat across from me. I let out a soft sigh of relief, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders now that I know she will be fine.

"Yes I need to make sure Jeremy gets out of bed tomorrow." Miranda adds in.

"So she doesn't have any injuries?" I inquire.

"Besides a few broken ribs and some bruising no." Miranda answers while nursing her cup, I take a sip of my own coffee.

"That's good to hear. I must say you have raised some brilliant children very bright and intelligent." I say and Miranda beams with pride whilst Grayson huffs.

"Elena is, yes, bless her she tries so hard and I put so much pressure on her, however Jeremy is another story." Grayson says, I can hear the worry in his tone as he speaks of Jeremy.

"How so?" I ask slightly baffled.

"Jeremy skips all of his classes, gets detentions all the time and is hanging around with the wrong crowd." he tells me downheartedly.

"Well actually you will be pleased to know that on the drive here Jeremy and I had a little chat." I say and this makes him perk up a little.

"What sort of a chat?" Miranda asks.

"Jeremy was saying how much he wants to ace history and I just so happen to be a history expert. I said to him that I would lend him a hand and let him use my library." I explain and the amazed look on their faces is priceless.

"Really?" Grayson asks

"Of course, I hardly use the library or the study, at least then it will get some use. But, I did have one condition which he has agreed to," I tell them

"And what's that?" he questions further.

"That he stops smoking pot," I say and they are absolutely gobsmacked.

"You knew?" Miranda asks and I nod in response.

"I could smell it on him, however I think being his study buddy will be beneficial for him because, now he's going to pass history, stop doing drugs and stop hanging around with the wrong crowd." I elaborate in a trustworthy tone. If only they knew what we would really be doing.

"It's beneficial for Jeremy but how is it beneficial to you?" Miranda questions.

"I get to know some more about the youth in the town and can help someone out. To be honest I am quite bored and will be for another few weeks, it will give something to occupy my time with." I explain and she smiles at me like I'm God's gift (which isn't far off).

"You might just be the best thing that's ever happened to this town! You saved Elena's life, you're helping Jeremy and you're helping protect its citizens from Vampires." Miranda exclaims excitedly.

"Well you never know when they're going to come back so we need to be prepared. I'm sure the coffee will taste better with vervain in it, knowing that one of those bloodsuckers can't mess with my mind." I say and they nod in agreement.

"Are you going to press charges against Mason?" Grayson asks inquisitively.

"No, he's only a child and I did put them all flat on the floor to prove a point. I think that's more than enough. Hopefully he has learnt his lesson and won't try to pull another stunt like that again." I explain and he gives me an unsure look.

"Fair enough but you might want to speak with Richard about the whole fiasco, I like the kid and even I think he was way out of line." he voices

"Yes but I am a strong believer in second chances."

* * *

After I leave the Gilberts I drive home and park the limo before putting all the tapes into the study and make copies of it. I stash them away securely before going upstairs to wash all the blood off of me and clean up. I get dressed again before sneaking my way into Elena's hospital room.

Her hair is sprawled out onto the pillow, her full lips are slightly ajar as she breathes lightly in her sleep. I step towards her bed and look at all the cards that have been given to her. I read some of them, ones from her parents, Jeremy, her aunt and other members of the town. I sit down on a chair beside her bed and place my head next to hers tiredly. Looking up at her I wonder if this is what I would see if I woke up during the night to her in my arms, by my side, in my bed. I move to touch her soft delicate skin, grazing my hand lightly over her cheek, admiring her beauty. I close my eyes, savouring this moment with her.

"Damon." her sweet voice sings to me and I need to remember to wake up. I peel open my eyes and am surprised to see her chocolate ones looking at me.

"Elena, you're awake." I say gaining my bearings and lifting my head.

"Damon you know visiting hours are over right? How did you get in here?" she questions whilst rubbing her eyes.

"Er, yeah but I wanted to see that you're okay." I explain and a ghost of a smile plants itself on her face.

"Can you help me sit up please?" she asks and I place my hand under her back and help her lift herself up so she can sit. "Thanks, I'm too much of a wimp to sit up myself." she tells me and I just shake my head in disagreement.

"You're injured, not a wimp there's a difference," I tells her and this time she smiles properly.

"Thank you for saving me by the way, I… um… I want to find a way to make it up to you, so if there's anything that comes to mind just say so." she says to me and I honestly can think of many things however, I don't think that it would be very appropriate.

"Well Salvatore does mean saviour in Italian so I'm just living up to my family name." I say with a smirk and she giggles in response.

"So is that why you saved my life?" she asks and I frown, not really wanting to think about why I saved her life.

"No, I saved your life because, your life is worth saving." I tell her calmly and she gives me an odd expression.

"Why do you bother with me?" she asks me and my heart clenches, how could I not bother with her?

"Because princess, you are a beautiful person who is affectionate and tender-hearted. You're selfless and charitable as well as intelligent and motivated." I confess speaking slowly so she can hear every last word.

"You're making me sound perfect." she laughs and I smile genuinely.

"That's because you are." I say and her laughter dies into a silence. Her eyes are looking straight into my own, watching for any signs of dishonesty but she will find none.

"I'm not perfect but I'm working on it." she says before turning away from me. I grab her hand and pull her chin towards me.

"No you're not perfect, because you're naïve and you don't know how to cook, but besides that you pretty much tick the box." I tell her forcing those brown orbs to look into mine.

"That's not what everyone else thinks." she mumbles looking sad as I let go of her, I instantly miss the contact.

"By everyone else, do you mean Mason and his friends?" I ask and she nods a tear escaping her eye. "Hey don't cry over him princess, he is an idiot and I will prove it to you one way or another." I reassure her however, it only seems to worsen her state.

"It's all… m…m… my fault." she stutters and I begin to worry.

"What's all your fault princess?" I query more paranoid now.

"I'm… s… so s… s… sorry Damon. I d…didn't mean too," she sobs, tears freely streaming from her eyes.

"There's nothing to be sorry for I'm sure you haven't done anything," I tell her cupping her face in my palms and her eyes reach mine. It is only then that I see the true sorrow and guilt in them.

"I have, I'm a h… h… horrible person." she weeps and I couldn't disagree more.

"Whoever told you that needs their head kicked in,"

"Damon?"

"Yes Elena?" I return.

"I tried to protect you, I… I really d…d…did but, you wouldn't s… stay away." she tries to explain but I am more confused than ever by her confession. She wasn't supposed to protect me, that's what I'm supposed to be doing for her.

"Protect me from what, princess?"

"From M…M…Mason," she snivels more tears leaving those alluring eyes. My heart turns cold when she speaks his name because I feel as if we've taken 5 steps back. He is still manipulating her and making her feel awful. "He's going to h…h…hurt you, Damon. He's going to hurt you b…b…because of me." she admits and suddenly the pieces fall together. She knew that Mason was going to attack me but what she doesn't know is that he's already tried.

"Hey you, it's going to take more than Mason Lockwood to take me down." I tell her and she smiles for a second before it begins to falter.

"I really tried to keep you away Damon, I never want to see you hurt. Please I'm not worth it." she begs, clasping a hold of my shirt like a scared child.

"Yes you are. You are worth everything, Elena, and I just wish you would see it."

"Please, if you promise never to come near me again or speak to me, he might leave you alone." Elena pleads trying to convince me but the mere thought sends shivers down my spine. I can't stay away from her, I want her. All of her.

"Elena, I know what Mason is capable of and it doesn't matter. Now you can stop trying to be a martyr because, there is nothing that is going to keep me away." I state to her sternly making sure that she knows that nothing will change my mind.

"You're making a mistake Damon." she snivels but her message is loud and clear. She doesn't think that she is worth saving.

"I want you to be happy Elena, and if you're not happy with Mason then you need to leave him."

"I love Mason I do but, you have made me re-think everything. I know I'm not happy and I know that he can be an asshole but I don't know what I would do without him."

"Live."

"What?" she asks confoundedly.

"You would live. There would be no fear that he wouldn't like your friends, and you would be able to talk to whoever you want. I promise you Elena, you will be happier if you leave him," I tell her, trying my best to persuade her. I feel dismayed when she shakes her head.

"He wouldn't ever let me leave him even if I wanted too." she explains and I just sigh in defeat.

"There's no point in trying to convince you yet but I need you to make me a promise." I ask her

"Anything." she says

"Make yourself happy, Elena." I tell her.

* * *

"I'm trying Damon, but it's so hard." I explain to him, wiping the traitorous tears from my eyes. He looks at me like I'm an angel; like I just fell from the sky but I'm no angel. I'm evil. All I've done is hurt him and he still keeps trying to save me.

"The summer's going to start in a few weeks." he says to me

"I know I was thinking of getting a summer job to pass the time." I tell him and a smirks spreads across his gorgeous face.

"Think I might have one lined up for you." he says lightly.

"What a job?" I ask confused at what he was saying.

"I intend on opening a restaurant in the square and I could use an extra chef."

"But Damon I can't cook, wouldn't you want someone who's more qualified?" I inquire even more confused than I was before however, he just shakes his head.

"I don't want some prick in my kitchen who thinks they know how to cook. No, I want to share my mom's recipes with someone I trust. I'm buying the place tomorrow if you're interested." he explains and I feel a surge of euphoria.

"I would be honoured, really Damon." I answer a little too quickly.

"Great I'm having an interior designer do the place up and until the summer you can come around my house and I can teach you some basic dishes," he tells me and I smile.

"Thank you Damon, what's it going to be called?" I ask

"I don't know yet. I might call it Elena." he says with a grin and I can't help the laughter which escapes me and refuses to die down.

"No seriously, what are you calling it?"

"I don't' know yet I was thinking Il Luce Salvatore," he replies and I furrow my brows.

"What does it mean?"

"The Salvatore light. But Salvatore means saviour in Italian so technically it's the saviour's light." he answers with a smile on his face that says that he knows something that I don't.

"That's an unusual name for a restaurant," I say and his smirk widens.

"I want my restaurant to shine like the person it is named after," he explains cheerfully whilst giving me an intense look.

"And who did you name it after?"

"One day I'll tell you, but until then I want to teach you how to cook so how are Mondays for you?"

"Can't I have cheerleading," I tell him knowing how much I would love to skip cheerleading for cooking with Damon.

"What about Tuesdays?" he quires and I nod.

"Yeah I can free them up and if you want to we could do Sunday mornings as well." I offer eager to spend more time with this inquisitive and fascinating man.

"I would love that Elena," he tells me with so much passion in his voice as he holds my gaze. I feel him leaning in closer slowly as the air gets thicker between us. He gets so close that I can distinctly smell his cologne and how enticing it is. I want nothing more than to let my lips touch his but I know it isn't right.

"Damon." I interrupt in a scarcely audible voice that is barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry but I'm with Mason and if I go there with you then…"

"It will make you no better than he is. I understand, it was wrong of me to try such a thing please accept my apology I wouldn't want this to come between us." he tells me his voice much deeper and most definitely sexier.

"No definitely not, I want to but it's just wrong timing." I say quickly to try and disperse the awkward tension between us.

"You want to?" He asks and his eyes brow raise as his lip quirks.

"I… um…" I stumble on my words not really knowing what to say.

"Do you find me attractive Elena," he questions with a 250 kilowatt smirk.

"Very." I answer quickly and simply.

"If it makes you feel any better I find you extremely attractive to. Your long chestnut hair and doe brown eyes are so entrancing and, you have lovely, soft, olive skin that smells of cocoa butter. Your figure is absolutely stunning and since the very moment I saw you, your beauty captivated me."

And just like that all my worst fears were confirmed. Mason was right he didn't want to get to know me because of my personality, I am just a nice piece of ass to him that would look good in his bed. I feel fresh tears pool in my eyes again but I turn away before he can see them. How could I be so naïve and stupid! Why else would he want me? I breathed in shakily trying to calm myself down as my heart clenches painfully, constricting my chest.

"Elena, did I say something wrong?" he asks me but I don't have the courage to answer him. To tell him that he just confirmed my very worst nightmares. I am all alone, no one will help me face Mason unless they themselves have an ulterior motive.

"I'm sorry if I was too forward, it's just I find it hard to control myself around you," he explains himself but I have heard all I need to. He doesn't want me for who I am or my personality. He wants me to warm his bed and spread my legs.

"Damon I want you to go,"

"Go? As in leave?" he asks clearly shocked.

"Yes, I want you to leave." I tell him trying to sound firm and brave but my lip is trembling and my breath is shaking.

"I'm sorry Elena please don't…" he begins but I can't let him sweet talk me. I have proven to myself that I need to be stronger.

"Now, Damon. I don't want you here anymore," I tell him more demandingly finally looking at him.

"Alright I'll go but you can't tell anyone that I was here," he says more like an order and I instantly feel myself unwilling to tell anybody that Damon ever came to visit me. "Goodnight, Princess," he tells me before disappearing before my eyes like a magician.

Once he's gone I let the tears fall again letting out a cry as my body shakes. I reach out to the bedside table for my phone that's on charge. I pull the battery out and unlock it before scrolling through my contacts until I reach the one I want. I tap on the device so that it dials the number, it only rings a few times before the other line picks up.

"Hello," his voice comes through.

"I'm so sorry, you were right all along. Please help me, you were right. I love you, Mason."


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to start with a massive thank you to all the reviews they were very interesting to read. I know the pain that is Mason Lockwood in this story, I don't want to give anything away in the main plot, however in can say that a large majority of the chapter and the whole of chapter 12 is solely Delena.**

 **I don't own anything but the story line.**

* * *

Mom and Jeremy came to pick me up and are just standing outside the room talking with the doctor. I am literally dying to get out of this place, I feel like it's suffocating me!

Before long they have come inside and Jeremy is helping me up so that I can get out of these four, magnolia walls. To be honest I barely feel the pain in my ribs due to the medication that I'm on but I'm still aware of it. However, I think it's kind of sweet that Jer is trying to look after me; despite the fact that I'm his big sister. We walk slowly down the long hallways, Mom and Jeremy listening intently for any signs of pain or discomfort, which causes an awkward silence. Finally, mom breaks it.

"I was thinking instead of going straight home, we could stop at the Grill and get some breakfast."

"That sounds great Mom." I tell her, noticing the unsure look on her face.

"As long as I can order whatever I want." Jeremy says with a cheeky, lop-sided grin. Mom just half laughs before smiling at him.

"As long as you don't order the entire menu, then it's fine. I'm just glad to have my little Lena back home where she's safe and sound in my arms." she says wrapping her arms around me gently before pulling me into a hug.

"Could you not cope with the male species in the house while I was gone?" I laugh as she pulls a face at my question.

"It has been awful; they really are nasty little creatures." Mom jokes and Jeremy just gives us a mock hurt look as he puts his hand over his heart sarcastically. "You're not that bad really although you do need to tidy your room Jeremy Gilbert. I have been asking you for days now." Jeremy just shrugs at her remark before opening the doors; fresh air hitting me in the face all at once. Within a few minutes we've made it over to Mom's car and I slowly get into the back seat. I feel their eyes on me waiting for a reaction. But oddly enough, I don't give them one.

* * *

I have not had a break all day. Since I told Elena about my plans to open a restaurant I figured I should get cracking. I had already bought a place on the square in the middle of the town centre, it's a very spacious building with different floor levels so some areas could be more private than others. It also makes having a little terrace out the front possible as well as there being the possibility of an upstairs. I am currently discussing design plans with an interior designer, we have covered the colour scheme and are moving onto the furniture.

"Well Mr Salvatore, I can have everything finished to a professional standard in 3 weeks' time." the young man informs me with a beam on his square shaped face. I nod looking around briefly; next time I see this abysmally empty space it should be finished and fully transformed into a place for me…for Elena. Unless they do a bad job and then I don't think the company will be around much longer. I smile as I imagine tearing into them, a river of blood trailing from the lifelessly limp bodies… how picturesque.

"That's fine." I say

"From what we've discussed for the overall cost of the furniture and-" he begins but I cut him off curtly.

"Cost is no issue, just get what I want done." I demand abruptly before turning my back on the small man no longer sharing my attention with him. I promptly remove myself from his presence, walking outside onto what will be the terrace. I gaze over across the square a small smile creeping up on my face, I watch avidly as long brown hair flows in the air, catching the breeze as she turns. I inhale sharply; taking in all of her scent. Letting it course through my veins making me crave more. Without knowing it, I let out a lust filled growl. My eyes turning ebony black, as I long for more than just her scent.

I was left bewildered last night when she asked me to leave so suddenly. Hurt. It was all over her angelic face. It made my heart clench to see her on the brink of tears, her chin wobbling ever so slightly and her eyes glassy; glistening with unshed tears. I have absolutely no idea what I did, or if I did anything at all. Perhaps her emotions are on overdrive and I had merely irritated her? Or perhaps I had indeed been the reason behind those tears. If her sadness was a fault of my own, then I will have to make it up to her.

I finish my business with the designer and quickly make my way over to the Grill, pushing the wooden double doors open to reveal the hustle and bustle inside. I walk over to an empty booth where I can still see her with her Mom and brother.

"I'll have chocolate pancakes and ice tea please." I hear her order politely with that sweet voice of hers, before returning to her idle conversation with her family. I'm interrupted from my short reverie by a waiter asking for my order. I decide to get some actual food to appear normal and a drink, therefore giving an excuse to still be here. He soon brings over a fry up breakfast which I begin to eat in a comfortable silence, listening intently in on their conversation.

* * *

"So when are we going to go to the Lake house?" Jeremy asks with his mouth full of food.

"Second week of summer vacation, your Dad has already booked the time off of work." Mom replies

"So I can still go to the Lockwood party?" I question and she nods with a small smile.

"Why would you want to go anywhere near Lockwood after everything he's done?" Jeremy asks with distaste.

"He hasn't done anything; it was an accident Jer." I tell him angrily.

"Like hell was it Elena! The car was only a few weeks old, you don't get faults in a brand new car!" He tells me as if I'm an ignorant child.

"Yes Jeremy, you clearly do. Mason was driving perfectly safe." I argue getting more and more agitated by the minute.

"You're lying Elena, it's not possible! You're just covering up for him because you think he's so perfect. Reality check Elena, he's anything but!" my brother fires back at me with such venom it almost scares me.

"Just because you've never liked him, you're using the car accident against him." I accuse and I can see that his anger is growing to a seething rage.

"I don't like him Elena because he treats you like shit-"

"Jeremy, stop this nonsense now." my Mom commands but he doesn't listen and continues his outburst.

"Does she even know what he did to Damon last night?" he questions almost rhetorically because he leaves scarcely any time for a reply to be given. "Mason and his band of merry men had a so called party that Damon was invited to last night, however it seems as if they have a violent way of partying." he sneers at me and I can tell he finds my mortified expression humorous. I shake my head furiously, not accepting a single word for truth.

"Lies… Mason would never do that, Mom he's a good person you now that." I turn to her with a pleading look, asking her to deny it.

"You, Elena are an absolute idiot, you can't see that he is using you. No, instead you are a bitch to everyone who cares and is trying to show you the truth!" He screams at me as my eyes begin to burn with tears. I steadily stand ignoring the pain in my chest.

"You are wrong Jeremy, and I do not care what you say I love him and that's not going to change anytime soon, as for breakfast, I've lost my appetite." I state calmly however the acrimony in my voice frightens even me. My mother looks startled at our quarrel, I swallow the festering feeling of guilt that lingers in me as I swiftly walk away from them both, away from my brothers disproving, almost defeated figure, hunched over with his head hung low.

I exit the building and walk towards the east side of town, taking my time and pacing myself slowly. Its takes me more than double the time to get there but soon enough I arrive at a quaint little house, its yard filled with flowers that bloomed vividly in the summer sun. I tread along the cobbled path towards the house. I cling to the rails as I climb the few steps up to the veranda, gasping in short breaths as I stumble to the wooden door. The pain in my chest growing to almost unbearable measures. I knock lightly on the door and after a few moments a petite old woman opens the door. A warm wide smile on her rose coloured lips, her chocolate caramel eyes kind and loving against her brown skin. Her springy curls sway past her face in the gentle breeze as the concern gathers in her eyes.

"Hey Ms. Bennett is Bonnie there?"

"What are you doing here, child? You should be resting." she questions me whilst opening the door wider and stepping aside to let me in. I walk into the small space painted an olive green with a staircase made from rosewood ascending to the floor above. I hear the soft click as Bonnie's Grams shuts the door behind me but the silence is short lived as I can hear my closest friend bound down the stairs jumping past me like a kangaroo. Her joy filled face comes into my view within seconds an eager grin on her small heart shaped face. She practically gallops to me wrapping her arms around me and holding me tight in a caring embrace, the scent of lavender keeping me captive as her hair suffocates me. I wince slightly and she retreats immediately pulling her hands to her chest gingerly.

"I'm so sorry Lena, I completely spaced. How stupid of me you must be in so much pain right now." she apologizes sincerely remorse filling her mahogany eyes.

"Exactly, so what is she doing here?" Ms Bennett queries sternly with an eyebrow arched disapprovingly.

"My brothers being… well he's being Jeremy and I can't be around them at the moment, and I missed my best girlfriend." I explain sheepishly shrugging my shoulders slightly. Ms Bennett looks me over, scrutinizing my every move before nodding.

"Alright, Bonnie why don't you and Elena go sit down I'll go make some hot cocoa and check on those almond cookies I've got baking in the oven. I have something to discuss with you girls anyway." She tells us and I can feel Bonnie grab my hand and lead me through another door and into the lounge. Rays of light peep through the shades illuminating the cream coloured room, she pulls me onto the amber coloured couch hugging a fluffy pillow and pulling her legs beneath her. I glance around, the room looking the same as it always did. The bookshelves adorning the room stand silently gathering dust, the plants overflowing in every which way lightly touching the candles that were scattered around the room.

"How have you been? Is it painful, I've never broke a rib before." she bombards me.

"It is very painful but I'm coping." I answer simply

"I missed you loads, apparently the police were involved?" she probes subtly and I nod in affirmation.

"Yeah they just asked some questions because the car was new and it seemed weird that something would be wrong with it, they're getting it checked out," I explain and she gives me a peculiar look.

"So it had nothing to do with Mason's driving?" she probes further.

"Of course not." I state denying her suspicions I can't let anyone know even if he was out of line I know he never did it intentionally, he loves me. It was an accident. I can't let anyone believe otherwise. I owe him that, don't I?

The scent of hot chocolate and sugary treats fill the room humbly making my mouth water, I see Bonnie roll her eyes in desire for the tasty treats and stifle a laugh. Bonnie's Grams places them on the coffee table in the center of the room.

"They had just finished baking, help yourselves girls." she says before walking over to the window and glaring outside with an intense scrutinizing stare, like there was something sinister lurking in the sun's light. She stood their ominously talking under her breath almost like she was chanting.

"You girls need to stay close, keep your eyes open even if there is nothing to see. There are strange events taking place which will be detrimental to your future… if you have one that is." she states staring at me directly when she speaks the last part. I feel the hairs on my back stand as a chill runs through me turning me ice cold. "You need to keep each other safe from the dark forces at work, Mystic Falls has been safe for some time now, however I fear that is going to change… quite soon.

"Grams are you feeling alright?" Bonnie asks with a worried face.

"I will explain these things to you girls soon but I cannot right now, we're being watched."

"Okay, I think you need to rest Grams." Bonnie intervenes standing up to help her Grams.

"I am fine Bonnie, do not treat me as if I'm sick or crazy I know what I'm talking about. You should be more concerned about Elena, she's the one who's dancing with the devil's spawn and loving the Alpha's cub before long more of them will come for her. She's like a fine wine that needs sampling, fit for the king of the night walkers, he will take her and make her his own. As we speak he is searching for her without knowing it yet." Grams testifies her voice lowering dangerously as she goes on.

"I am so sorry Lena, she's obviously out of her mind," Bonnie apologizes and I can hear Ms Bennett huff in annoyance.

"You'd do well to listen to me, you silly little girl," Ms Bennett retorts sternly and I see my friend shake her head in denial.

"It's fine Bonnie, I'll just leave you to it." I tell her feeling guilty for leaving, however I don't think my presence is helping at all.

"It's alright, I'm so sorry Elena she's clearly not talking any sense." she says exasperatedly

"I'll just catch up with you when we get back to school."

"That's if Mason lets you leave his side for a second, come on I'll see you out." Bonnie says motioning for us to leave the room leaving Ms Bennett alone in the lounge uttering quietly to herself. "How's everything on the Damon front?" she asks me once we're alone again.

"I think it's best if we just stay away from each other, it's only causing trouble and I think he has ill intentions which to be honest are really not appropriate for someone who's older than me and is well aware of the fact that I have a boyfriend." I tell her angrier at myself for falling for his lies than upset that he played me the entire time.

"Really? In all honesty I think both Salvatore and Lockwood are bad news perhaps you should consider flying solo for a while, you know I'd have your back." she suggests, distaste on her tongue as she speaks their names.

"I know Mason and I have been rocky recently but I really do think what we have is good, and I don't want to lose that. Not for anything." I explain sincerely and I watch her roll her eyes at me before I hug her and leave her to deal with her seriously crazy Grandmother. I hope this is just a phase and nothing serious, Bonnie's Grams is a good person.

I begin walking slowly through all the backstreets of town and taking the shortcuts to get to the Lockwood Manor. Getting to places seems to take me so much longer and it's really starting to agitate me. The whole trip there I couldn't help but feel like I was being followed, like I was being watched. At one point I thought I heard someone behind me, but every time I looked behind me, or scanned the direction of the noise… there was nothing.

* * *

"I wholeheartedly agree that my coffee tastes much better with that vervain in it." Grayson says to me as he sips at his steaming Americano.

"Definitely." I concur as I take a large gulp of the poisonous liquid, schooling my features into one of complete serenity as I drink deeply. I spent many years building a small intolerance to the toxic substance, but it was enough to deceive Mr Gilbert. "You will have to get the council to tell me when they need more, I shall keep the crops tended to so that there is plenty for everyone." I tell him, gradually gaining his trust.

"Actually Damon since you're a member of the founding families you're entitled to a place on the council, if you want it that is." he tells me and I have to turn my smirk into an appreciative smile before he notices.

"I would be honoured Grayson." I say adding gratitude to my tone.

"It's no bother at all, you have more than proved yourself, I'm worried about Elena though." he informs me changing the direction of the conversation.

"Why? What's wrong, I thought she was leaving the hospital today?" I question him and he sighs downheartedly.

"She has, but according to Miranda, Elena and Jeremy had a disagreement at the Grill; she ran off and no one's heard from her since." he tells me solemnly, I act surprised despite my presence during said 'disagreement'.

"Elena's a smart girl and Mystic Falls is hardly dangerous, I'm sure she'll show her face after she's blown off some steam." I reassure him but he only shakes his head in response.

"That's the thing, I wanted to talk to her about this whole Mason fiasco but, that's probably the first place she'll go to." he clarifies as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I just wish that she wasn't here sometimes, that I could take her away and shelter her from all the bad in the world," he says, the true father in him coming out as he worries about his little girl.

"I doubt Mason would hurt Elena," I reassure him but not actually believing the words myself. I already know that he's emotionally abusing her and he's proven to be have a propensity for violence as well, still I can't tell him that. "He's simply irrational in his behaviour concerning Elena."

"I know, but I can't shake the feeling that she's in danger. A danger which no amount of vervain will diminish." he confides and I can see the true fear in his eyes. "I just wish I could protect her; however, I get the feeling that not even I can shelter her from the horrors out there."

"Well if I might be so bold as to suggest something, Grayson?"

"Go right ahead son."

"I'm going out of town later this evening to visit a friend and check a few things out for my new restaurant. I'll be gone for a few days but it would be nice to have some company and you said yourself, Elena should get out of town. Breathe a different kind of air. She would always be welcome to join me, give you some time to discuss things with Mason as well." I propose. He ponders my words for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. Bingo.

"It sounds like a brilliant idea, leave the dust to settle, however what about her injuries?" he queries but I assure him before he has any time to reconsider.

"When I was in the army I had some good medical training, plus she would be in the car the majority of the time. That hardly sounds exerting."

"Yes, I believe you're right. The army you say?" he asks with a look of intrigue.

"Indeed, it was only brief but long enough for me." I tell him and he gives a look of approval.

"I bet it was tough, the more I get to know you the more you grow on me Salvatore. I cannot believe I was so judgmental of you, I hope you can forgive me for my blind rudeness,"

"There's nothing to forgive Grayson, I hardly made a good first impression I just hope I can redeem myself." I say in fake humility.

"Nothing to redeem, my boy. Now I shall tell Miranda about our plan for Elena to spend some time with you outside of town, let's just hope she comes back at a reasonable hour." Grayson tells me and I give him a smile.

"Yes, I don't mind waiting. I need to go and make sure everything's ready, but I shall come to pick her up at 8pm; if she's here that is."

"Indeed, I shall see you then Damon."

* * *

The door of the ominous Lockwood Manor is swung open to reveal my boyfriend, looking slightly worse for wear. His hair is styled to perfection, yet I can see the bruising and cuts that scatter his handsome face. I can't help but gasp as the light shows the true extent of his minor wounds.

"Mason, what happened?!" I ask going to softly stroke his battered skin.

"Salvatore is what happened. But don't you worry he'll have his turn." he tells me and the callousness in his voice makes me shiver.

"You cold babe? Come on let's go upstairs." he questions me rhetorically, letting me inside and trailing behind me up the stairs to his room. I sit down on his bed once we get to his room, panting slightly due to discomfort of my ribs. "Does it hurt?"

"A little bit," I answer trying to looking stronger than I am.

"You didn't say anything to anyone did you?" he asks me, his eyes boring intensely into mine as he stares me down, almost daring me to say yes.

"Of course not, what's there to tell?" I reply nonchalantly and I see him visibly relax.

"Good, you keep it that way."

"Is that a threat?" I question, clearly shocked at his hostile tone.

"Of course not babe, but you know what would happen if you said otherwise, right?"

"Yes," I answer feeling uneasy at the thought of him in trouble. It reminds me of what Jeremy said earlier and I can't help but allow those words slip off of my tongue. "Did you really attack Damon?" My voice is barely a whisper, and soundless to my own ears but he hears it perfectly. His head whips to mine to look directly at me again like a wolf with a scent. I see his body tense again, his hands curling, jaw clenched, teeth grinding. His lips pull themselves into a thin line made up of austere. He moves closer to me like he's on the prowl. Searching for his prey. I shift nervously on the bed, fidgeting with the bed linen.

"Why do you sound so concerned? He spits out inching closer.

"I'd…don't want you to g…g…get into trouble, not because of him… or me," I stutter quietly, his gaze softens slightly as he sits down on the bed beside me. He seems to relax as his hand comes up to face before playing with my hair tenderly.

Suddenly my head is yanked backwards as he crumples my hair in his iron grip. I whimper slightly at the discomfort and the unexpected force yet it does nothing to thwart him. I look up into his eyes and I can't help but feel threatened by the sheer malice inside of them.

"You better not be lying to me, Lena. Because I'd be awfully disappointed if you were. In fact, I'd be so disappointed that I might just get rid of your little lover for good and make you pay for it. You are my girlfriend that means you stick by my side no matter what I do. Understand?"

"Yes, I would never lie to you Mason. Please let go, it's hurting my ribs," I beg but he just laughs at me spitefully.

"You haven't been a very good girlfriend recently Lena, I think you should prove to me that you love me." he says almost condescendingly.

"Of course I love you Mason, how could you question that?" I ask him bewildered by his lack of trust in me. His hands swiftly move from the back of head to my arms, holding them in a bruising, painful grip.

"Maybe if you hadn't been whoring yourself out I would believe you." he says accusatory. I shuffle my body around slightly so my ribs aren't put under any strain before I answer to his absurd allegations.

"I haven't been with anyone but you." I defend myself but he snickers.

"I try so hard to be good to you Lena, but you make things so difficult. I know there's something going on between you and Salvatore, but it's okay I will make sure he's driven out of town in good time. Right now though, I'm going to make sure you forget all about that piece of shit as you scream out my name." he promises but I know my body can't take that amount of exertion.

"Mason, we can't your parents-"

"Are out on date night, and they're going to be out all night." he informs me and I gulp deeply.

"Mason I want to, I really do, but I really don't feel up to it right now. I'm in so much pain with my ribs I was only let out of hospital today." I explain but I feel my resolve weaken as I see the fury in his eyes. He punches the bed beside me in rage, releasing my arms from his strong grip.

"Excuses! All the fucking time! You cause me all this extra, unnecessary stress, then you fail to be a good girlfriend by making sure I'm satisfied. I was in that car crash too! I ask for one thing Lena, and you're so damn pathetic you can't even do that!" he yells at me. I feel the guilt swamp me, I know I've made him insecure and from the looks of things Damon must have been the one to come better off last night. I reach up to plant a kiss on his lips, acknowledging the fact that I could at least try to make him happy considering I cause him so much bother.

"I'm sorry, you're right I am an awful girlfriend please let me make it up to you, the only thing I ask is that we go slow and gentle." I apologize candidly and I see a contented smirk spread across his face.

"Of course, you can start by sucking me off."


End file.
